Time is Strange Book 1
by Alicecreed1010
Summary: The Hero was always with the Doctor traveling with him and helping and saving people he couldn't save. One day, something happened with the Time Vortex and it sent the Hero to another dimension where she is no longer the Hero, but a college student name Maxine Caulfield and has no memory of the Doctor or who she really is, only she has the power to rewind time.
1. Episode 1: Chrysalis

*Spoilers for Life is Strange*

In Max's universe, she discovers she had rewind powers, making it where she can rewind time at any point of time. She had a vision that a storm was coming and it was going to destroy Arcadia Bay. Heading to the bathroom, she sees a blue butterfly that seems so out of place and connected to her in some way. She takes a picture of the blue butterfly when she hears the bathroom door open and Nathan Prescott entering. Not wanting to caught, Max hides behind one of the stalls. Following after him, a punk girl with blue hair walks in talking to Nathan about drugs. Soon, the conversation turns bad really fast and Nathan pulls out a gun and shots the punk girl.

Panicking and wanting to do something about the turned situation, Max unknowingly rewind back time. She "woke" up in Mr. Jefferson class with the same lecture and the same bullying of Kate Marsh. Confused and completely in shock, Max tries to rewind time again and turns out it works. She wants to leave class and save the punk girl in the bathroom before it's too late. As soon as the class is over, she goes over to talk to Kate quickly before trying to rush out of the classroom to save the punk girl. Mr. Jefferson stops her in the process, saying that she needed to turn in the photo for the "Everyday Hero" contest.

Of course Max knows that, but she was too busy thinking about the girl that's about to die in the bathroom if she's too late. She sprints out of the classroom and down the hall and into the bathroom. The same blue butterfly and Nathan still walked in the bathroom. Thinking fast and probably reckless, she pulled the fire alarm, interrupting the fight between Nathan and the punk girl. When the punk girl rushed out pushing Nathan on the ground and Nathan hiding his pistol, also rushing out the bathroom; Max, feeling good that she was able to save someone, she rushed out of the bathroom.

When she was outside, had to rewind time to dodge the principal; knowing that he might suspect of her pulling the fire alarm (even if she did pull the alarm to save someone life). She walked to her dorm room, meeting Victoria on her way there. She just ignored her and went into her room, grabbing the flash drive that her other friend Warren wanted. Suddenly, she heard a strange wheezing noise that for some reason gave her a warm feeling. Like a feeling a safety and warmhearted feeling that she had never felt in her whole life.

She shook it off when someone knocked on her door; she grabbed the flash drive and opened her door to Mary Vince. According to her, Nathan is looking for her, something about getting him in trouble or something. Max paled slightly to that statement and shook it off thanking Mary for the warning and continued her destination to the parking lot. When she was outside, she caught Kate talking to David Madsen, well more like him yelling at her for something she didn't do. She sprinted over there and quickly defended Kate from David and told him to stop messing with Kate. He threatened Max saying something among the lines of her time being up and how she was on his "list".

Max disregarded him and made sure Kate was okay, she said she was and thanked Max for defended her and looking out for her. Max told her no problem and if she needed anything, just call her at any time. She made her way to the parking lot where Warren was leaning against his car checking on his phone. She greeted him and gave him his flash drive back and told him thanks. He blushed at her smile and took it and was about to ask her something when Nathan voice came into view. Max and Warren spun around to see Nathan storming towards them in a very angry fashion. Warren pulled Max behind him and glared at Nathan telling him to back off. Nathan quickly telling Warren to fuck off and turning his attention to Max, saying she was the one that pulled the fire alarm.

Max didn't know what he was talking about, but in the back of her mind she was asking herself, "how in the hell did he know she was the one that pulled the fire alarm?" She didn't say anything, but glared at him from behind Warren. Suddenly, Nathan punched Warren in the face, making Warren hit the pavement rather hard. Before she could even react to Warren, Nathan had his hand around her throat, backing her into the hood of Warren's car. He was threatening her about something she couldn't hear because she was too focused on trying to remove Nathan's hands from her throat.

Abruptly, a burst of energy came from nowhere, making Max's amber eyes glow a soft golden. She gripped his wrist and twisted it, making sure it won't break. But she got it where it wasn't around her neck anymore and used her other hand to punched Nathan in the face. Making him temple down to the ground like a sack of potatoes; Max gripped her head having her eyes not glow anymore; trying to figure out what just happen. When Nathan stood up from the knock back, a truck pulled in front of Max; blocking Nathan from her. Suddenly, it was the punk girl that Max saved from the bathroom. She told Max to hop in, when suddenly Warren came out of nowhere and tackled Nathan to the ground holding him there and telling Max to get out of there.

Max climbed into the truck and the punk girl driving away from the scene. The punk girl known as Chloe, greeted Max and also making her feel bad that she left her and never came back till three days ago. Max barely recognize Chloe with the tattoos and blue hair and she doesn't even remember leaving Chloe in the first place. Actually Max couldn't even remember anything from yesterday, just today like she was placed here. But there was no way she was going to tell that Chloe. But she has all the memories of Chloe and when they grew up, she just doesn't remember leaving Chloe at all.

Making their way to Chloe's house, noticing the house was only half the house was painted blue. She frowned sadly at that, she always wanted to know how the house came out when it was finished painted. She guess she wasn't going to find out because William was dead. Strange how she remember that, but she didn't remember leaving Chloe at all. Suddenly, she heard that strange but heartwarming noise again. Like a wheezing sound, but it filled her with such safety it almost scared her. She turned to Chloe asking her if she heard that noise and Chloe got quiet from a minute and then shook her head. Stating Max was finally going crazy and that noise was only her head.

Max concerted that and continued into the house and up to Chloe's room. Remembering how much it changed, noticing her friendly bright colors and cartoon characters were all gone. They were replaced with death and darker colors and metal bands from the 80's and 90's. "What happened to you Chloe, this isn't you at all." Max thought frowning sadly at the mess of the room. Chloe asked how Max was and honestly, Max couldn't answer that because she didn't know. It felt like she was missing a quarter of life and she couldn't remember any of it for some reason. She ended up telling Chloe that she was fine, but it felt like something was missing like something or someone wasn't there with her. Chloe decided to accept her excuse and move on. She told Max that she has to medicate and that she needed to be left alone.

Max nodded her head, not a big fan of smoking or even being in the same room of the smoke. She decided to explore a little of the house and see how much did she miss. She made her way to the garage and saw that all of it belonged to the step father of the family. She looked around and saw there were files everywhere and began to look through them and saw it was about Kate Marsh and…her. There were pictures of her around the campus, taking pictures of random things, like animals and people. Also another picture that kind of freaked her out, standing in the middle of nowhere looking at something at a distance; she doesn't remember doing that no being in the middle of nowhere.

How did this man see her and why was he following her around? She flipped through some other pictures and saw something particularly strange. It was picture of a blue police box standing outside the campus, right outside the girl's dorm.

"What the hell?" she thought furrowing her dark eyebrows. She felt like she saw that box before, it was giving her a safe feeling again, like she was home or something. Rather strange seeing that she has never seen that box before in her life. And it was really strange for that police box to be on the campus and it seem so out of place.

She flipped through more pictures and saw that he had a lot of pictures of Kate Marsh, stating that she was acting suspicious. Suspicious or what, Max thought looking through the notes. There were also notes about her being connected to the disappearance and reappearance of the blue police box.

"How in any hell would I be connected to a strange blue police box?" Max thought getting rather annoyed by the accusations upon her. She rewind back time to make sure everything was as it was before she went into her "Nancy Drew Mode" as what Chloe called it.

She returned from her snooping and heard that Chloe was blasting music from a band she was not familiar with. She walked in slowly and saw that Chloe was on top her bed dancing and singing to the lyrics of the song. When she spotted Max, she told her to join her in her "rocking it out" as she called it. Max shook her head shyly, not really the type of person to break out and start dancing. Chloe mention to her she was always shy and self-conscious around strangers and huge crowds. Max can believe that, she never liked parties or huge get together's; it made her self-conscious and extremely shy.

She shook her head again and told Chloe about the photos that were in the garage. Pictures of her, Kate Marsh, and a strange blue police box and how she doesn't even remember being in some of the places that the photos were showing. Chloe just waved it off saying that her "step-ass" is always doing weird stuff like that, taking pictures of people and putting his nosey ass in places that doesn't need to be. Max nodded numbly still thinking about that blue police box and how it felt so familiar to her. She couldn't let it go, she wanted to know more about it and where it came from. She knew the only person that knew anything about it was whoever took the picture, but she wasn't in the mood to be someone's lab rat. Not with her rewind powers at the works right now.

Suddenly, the girls heard the front door slam and the color from Chloe's face drained. She told Max that she needed to hide and that her "step-ass" was home early. Max looked around the room and decided to hide in the closet, shutting the door behind her. Chloe told her to be quiet and don't make a sound or their both dead. Abruptly, her step-dad busted into the room and hold and behold; it's David Madsen; the dirt bag that was missing with Kate Marsh. He was talking to Chloe about a missing gun and she was the one that took it. They soon ended up getting loud to blown out argument where they were talking over each other.

Max couldn't take anymore of the arguing, she was about interfere when David suddenly slapped Chloe across the face. Silently the argument almost immediately and abruptly. Max eyes widened in shock and almost gasped, but covered her mouth. She suddenly glared angrily has her amber eyes turned glowing golden. She outstretch her hand out and began to rewind back time only for a few seconds to change that instant. She stopped just when the argument got out of hand. Just when David was about slap Chloe, Max rushed out of the closet stepping right in front of her. The only thing she felt was stringing pain on her left side cheek and her colliding to the floor.

Chloe shouted Max's name and bent down to her level, making sure she was alright. David clearly stunned at to what just happened. Chloe grabbed Max's arm swinging it over her shoulder and carrying her out of the room, shooting David another anger glare, threatening him if he ever laid another hand on her best friend, she'll kill him.

Chloe helped Max all the way to the lighthouse setting her down on the bench. Max leaned against the bench frowning sadly, as the pain from her left cheek slowly disappeared.

"What the hell were you thinking? Stepping in front of me like that." Chloe asked giving Max a hard look. Max shook her head, trying to figure out how to explain to her best friend that she can rewind time. Suddenly, she felt someone grip her chin making her turn her attention to Chloe who was examining her cheek.

"Chloe, I'm fine, it doesn't even hurt anymore." Max argued trying to remove the grip that Chloe had on her chin.

"Don't ever do that again Max, I mean it and how did you even know he was going to hit me?" Chloe asked furrowing her eyebrows at her.

Before Max could even answer, pain struck her head, making her collide to the ground. She gripped her head clenching her eyes closed as flashes of imagines came into her head. She didn't understand any of it; it was of an older man and younger woman with brown hair. Then suddenly, the storm that she saw this morning during Mr. Jefferson class came into her mind. Then it turned into the older man again with the younger woman. She screamed out in pain, almost having tears rolling down her face.

"MAX! Max, can you hear me? What's going on?" she heard Chloe shout to her. The brunette couldn't breathe, it was like she choking on her own air; the pain of the visions were overwhelming and she didn't know how to stop it. It kept flipping back and forth from the storm to the older man with the silver hair piercing blue eyes. And the young woman with the piercing chocolate brown eyes. She doesn't remember much, but she knows she was unconscious and was not waking up anytime soon.

She opened her eyes and saw she was lying on the ground of something warm and safe. But she was facing the ceiling and was machinery, but not uncomfortable. She couldn't move, like her muscle were protesting to her move any type. She felt something wet coming from her nose and looked down and saw it was indeed blood.

"What wait, I don't…don't understand, why am I bleeding from my…my nose?" Max wondered. "Where am I?" She questioned out loud turning her head slightly.

"Hero?" Someone questioned in an English accent. Max froze and the colored drained from face, she didn't know who that person or why she called her Hero.

"Oh my god, Hero are you alright?" Now coming into view was the woman that Max saw in her vision. The one that was with the older man with the silver hair and piercing blue eyes. But she doesn't understand why she was being called Hero, last time she checked her name was Max. Dare she say Maxine Caulfield, but that is her name. "Clara?" she questioned without even thinking about it. "What, why did I say that?" she wondered looking rather confused to why she just said a random name.

"Yes, Clara, your nose is bleeding a lot worse this time. How much did you rewind, you know the Doctor hates it when you rewind too much." She scolded me kneeling to my level.

Max amber eyes widened in complete total shock. She didn't tell anyone about her rewind powers, after all; she just got them. She didn't even tell Chloe about them because she knew she wouldn't believe a word she was saying. But this complete strange that she has never seen before in her whole life known about her rewind powers. But how did she know her name is the question and who was the Doctor. "Doctor, get out here, Hero's in trouble, I think she rewind too much this time." The young woman called suddenly breaking through Max's thoughts.

"What…I don't understand what's happening?" Max questioned trying to move her limbs, but they seem to frozen.

Before Clara could answer, there were footsteps and what came into Max's view shocked her. It was the man that were in vision, silver hair, piercing blue eyes that seem to have softened looking at her. Max was beyond confused right now, she didn't know why, but she knew this man. She couldn't understand why she knew him, but from somewhere, but she couldn't remember where. He walked over to her and bent down at her picking her up so she could be leaning against him instead of the ground. "Amser, can you hear me? You have to tell me what happened to you." He stated in a Scottish accent rinsed in worry.

"Theta," Max whispered without even knowing she was saying anything. He nodded his head as if he was answering her question.

"Yes, it's me; now please tell me where you are? I don't know where you are or how you even got here. I need you to tell me everything." The older man pressed grabbing her face gently. Max was in and out of conscious; she didn't know what this man was even talking about. She was right there, the way he was talking sounded like she was missing. And last time she checked, she wasn't missing at all. Speaking of which, where was she? She wasn't familiar with her surroundings at all.

Before she could answer, she started to hear something, someone calling her rather loudly. She closed her eyes to concentrate on who was calling her, but it was echoing and it was fainted; sounding like it was far away. "Chloe?" she questioned opening her eyes slowly.

"Chloe, Hero who's Chloe?" Clara asked furrowing her eyebrows. Max didn't answer, she concentrating on the voice that was calling her. It was Chloe, definitely Chloe calling her, she was the last her with her.

"I have…I have to go back, Chloe…I need to get…back." Max shrugged to say still not about to move any of her muscles.

"No, no, no, Amser, listen to me; you have to tell me where you are. I can't find you, I've looked everywhere for you. Please_"

"Max, you have to wake up, what's going on?" Chloe fainted voice piercing through Max's ears.

Suddenly, Max's eyes started to glow vibrantly and before she even knew it; she was back at the lighthouse near the bench with Chloe shaking her roughly. She blinked her eyes opened and saw that she was lying on the ground and Chloe was above her looking shocked and frightened at the same time. "Wait, I don't understand, wasn't I with some older man and a young woman? How am I back here with Chloe now?" Max thought sitting up slowly from the ground.

"Max are you alright? What happened, you were screaming and then you're nose starting bleeding and you passed out!" Her blue haired friend stated searching over Max checking for any possible wounds.

"I'm fine Chloe, but I have to tell you something; I saw…a storm and it's coming here and it's…it's going to destroy Arcadia Bay. I don't know how I'm going to stop it, but I can't..I won't let that storm destroy Arcadia Bay and everyone in it." Max declared standing and leaning on Chloe to do so.

"You're not going to face it alone Max, I got your back no matter what." Chloe stated in determination.

To Be Continue…

Preview to the next Episode of Life and Time is Strange Episode 2: Out of Time…

 _"Alright Max, you have got to tell me about your super power. How does it work?" Chloe asked excitedly._

 _"Doctor, how are we even going to get Hero back when we don't know where she is." Clara asked furrowing her eyebrows in confusion._

 _"That noise…where is that noise coming from…I know what that is." Max muttered numbly staring in the distance almost lost in it._

 _"I will get her back, I am not leaving her ever again…never again." The Doctor declared with a furious glare on her face._

 _"Chloe…I don't feel so super…" Max murmured as her amber slowly began to shut._

 _"Doctor, she's back; but it looks like its worse this time. Her nose is still bleeding, she must be still rewinding time." Clara noticed kneeling down to the floor._

 _"I…I have to save Chloe…the…" Max trailed off slipping into unconsciousness again._

 _"Kate…please…I'm begging you, don't do this…" Max pleaded walking closer to Kate._

 **A/N: Okay, okay, I know I'm starting too many new stories, but when ideas flow in my head, I got to get them out somehow. For this crossover (because this is a crossover) I ALMOST didn't want to post it because there weren't that many Life is Strange crossovers and I was scared of the response I was going to get with this type of story.**

 **NOW, this may seem confusing and I'm sorry about that, I hated starting stories from beginning, I like writing from the middle or end (I'm weird like that). Knowing that, it might sound rushed or slightly started already. It's really not, I'm trying to make it seem like Max is missing pieces of her memories of the Doctor and all.**

 **Speaking of Max, I changed the way she looks and dresses in the game in my story, so I guess that's kind of OC (I am really not sure). Instead of having brown hair and blue eyes, I made her have black short hair with amber brown eyes almost golden (there is reason, I'll explain that later in the story).**

 **This is going to be a series like Book 1 and Book 2, stuff like that. I hope that's not confusing (it probably is and I get it because I'm writing it). IT may be confusing because the 12th Doctor and Clara is there. I have NO IDEA how to write any of the regeneration Doctors. I read some of the other fanfic Doctor Who stories and I have no idea how people can write them, it's soooo HARD!**

 **Knowing that, I am truly sorry if the 12th Doctor is too OC, very sorry about that, I haven't been watching much of 12th Doctor Doctor Who, I think I stop watching when the Ponds died, it was a very sad day that day.**

 **So Chloe is still the same, all the characters are the same except for Max; I changed her looks and her personality slightly (only slightly because I actually liked Max in the game though I didn't like the whole rewinding time to make people like you).**

 **I'm not pairing Max with Chloe or Warren (really sorry to those who like those pairing, I am so sorry) but this story is going to center around Max and her getting her memories and understanding why she has time manipulation powers.**

 **There will be swearing here and there, I try not to put too much swearing because I just don't like it, but seeing that there was swearing in Life is Strange, I'll put some, but not a lot. But in the next book, there will be little to no swearing at all. There will be a hell there or a damn there, but nothing more.**

 ***Sigh Heavily***

 **I hope that clears up at least this chapter, but if anyone has any questions about ANYTHING, PM me and I will get reply back as soon as possible. I will be continuing Under-Land, I'm a little stuck at the moment because I don't know where I want to take that story... (I'm really, really sorry)**

 **This is based off the game Life is Strange so if you haven't played the game, then DON'T READ MY FANFIC because there are SPOILERS FOR ALL 5 EPISODES!**

 **(Sorry for caps, but I have to do that for people to understand)**

 **I deleted my other two stories on my account because every time I try to write for them, they end up coming up really bad or nothing at all. So again, really sorry for anyone who was looking forward to those stories.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or Doctor Who, I only own the Hero and the name Amser**

 **The picture that you see is the person that I have portraying Max and Hero, you may know her from The Imitation Game and Sense8. Her name is Tuppence Middleton (very pretty woman, I loved her in Sense8)**

 **Food for thought or just a little foreshadowing (everybody loves those) the Name Amser (the Doctor was calling Max that) it means "time" in English and Welsh**

 **...think about that, time manipulation powers and the Doctor was calling her Amser...**

 **Again, like my other fanfic; I do not want any flames, keep that to yourself and yourself only I don't want them, I don't need them...**

 _ **Alice**_


	2. Episode 2: Out of Time Part 1

*Spoilers for Life is Strange**

 _"Doctor, let me fly the TARDIS, I actually passed my test, unlike somebody I know…"_

 _"Rose, don't touch that, you have no idea what that does…"_

 _"I don't want to go…"_

 _"Daleks, lots of them and they are not very happy with the lot of us…"_

 _"Doctor…sonic…give me…now…please…"_

 _"Martha Jones, I like that name, Doctor Jones has a very nice ring to it…"_

 _"I'm regenerating Theta, not dying…"_

 _"I can always rewind time and do something different to get a different outcome, just give me a mo…"_

 _"Doctor, you are completely mad, but that's what I love about you…"_

 _"Uh, that's a big red button Doctor; you know what happens when you touch big red buttons. The world could possibly blow up or we turned into evil cats…"_

 _"Rose, that is the Doctor…different face, different taste, but still the Doctor…"_

 _"Quantum Physics, everyone knows about that, it's like understanding where humans came from; child's play…"_

 _"I'm the Hero, the Hero of Time; the one that is destine to save the world, save time itself, save the Doctor, and save Gallifrey. You should be very afraid of me…"_

 _"Doctor…I don't know what's going on…I'm fading away…I'm disappearing…"_

 _"Theta, please help me…I can't…I don't…"_

 _"THETA…!"_

Max gasped awake, shooting her amber eyes opened, almost falling off the bed all together. Her breathing was heavy and she was sweating as though she just got done running a marathon.

'What was that dream…or nightmare, Theta, that's the name I said in my vision or whatever yesterday when I passed out.' The brunette thought thinking back about yesterday. 'What a strange dream,' she thought pushing her bangs away from her face.

"That's what happens when you do research all night Max." She muttered to herself glancing at her alarm clock as it glares back at her. She woke up way too early, all of her classes are in the afternoon, that didn't matter she had to meet Chloe before she went to her classes anyway.

She yawned rubbing her face, trying to get herself together. She chuckled to herself when she saw all the notes and stretches she did last night. When she got back from Chloe's, she did nothing, but buried herself in any book, website, blog, and forums about rewinding time, time manipulation, etc. Surprisingly, there was a lot of information about time and controlling it. She'll have to remind herself to do a marathon of any movie that has something to do with time travel or time manipulation.

Shaking her head, still shaken up from the nightmare, she gathered her shower supplies and walked out of her dorm room. The showers were down the hall from her, not a far walk at all; Max took her time though. She was still thinking about yesterday, so much happened. A storm is coming, she got rewinding powers, saved and reunited with her best friend Chloe, and on top of all that she's is having visions or dreams of a man name the Doctor.

'What a strange day indeed, but seriously how am I going to stop a storm from destroying Arcadia Bay? I'm not Super-girl,' she wondered frowning slightly. She shook her head again and walked into the girl's showers and spotted Kate Marsh leaning against the skin looking at herself in the mirror. It looked like she was on the verge of tears, but she was clenching to the sink so hard, she wasn't.

"Kate, are you…alright?" Max asked softly walking up to her slowly.

"I'm fine Max," she muttered not looking up from the sink.

Max frowned sadly. "No, you're not Kate, tell me…what's wrong?" she pressed gently.

Kate shook her head slightly and looked up smiling slightly at the brunette. "I never got to thank you for standing up for me yesterday. I really needed that," she said changing the subject completely.

'Maybe she isn't ready to talk about it. I shouldn't push her into explaining something she doesn't want to explain.' Max decided in her mind. "No problem, anytime, the guy is a weirdo anyway." She replied taking the bait.

"Isn't everyone here a weirdo in some way?" Kate questioned having a distance look in her hazel eyes.

'Yeah, you're looking at one,' Max thought rubbing her neck in nervousness.

"By the way Max, do you still have my copy of "The October Country"? I kind of need it back." She asked her changing the type again.

"Oh uh yeah, I do; I'm not a big fan of poetry, but that book got me interested, though don't forced me to read anything Shakespeare, I might vomit old English." Max joked wincing slightly.

Kate smiled and started to giggle covering her mouth. "You're funny Max, Shakespeare isn't so bad, but he can be a little over the top in some of his writing." She stated smiling brightly.

"Don't say that around Shakespeare, he might get offended." The brunette gasped dramatic, making Kate giggle more.

'Good, at least I get her to smile before she faces the day of bullies and bitches,' Max thought smiling softly at the dirty blond.

"Thank you Max, you always know the right things to say to cheer me up. How do you do that, knowing the right things to say?" Kate asked the brunette.

Max shrugged her shoulders, still smiling softly. "I have no idea, maybe I'm psychic or something." She said even though in the back of her mind, she was thinking about her rewind powers.

Kate giggled again. "Whatever you say Max, well don't let me keep you." She said turning back to the mirror.

The brunette nodded her head slightly and walked into the available shower, closing the shower curtain on her way in. As Max undress and turning on the shower getting the right temperature, the girl's bathroom door opened. Kate turned towards the opened girl's bathroom door and her smile instantly vanished as though it was never there. Victoria and her blond friend Taylor Christensen (the one who throw the note at Kate in class yesterday) walking towards Kate near the sink.

The dirty blond clenched onto the sink again, preparing for the worse in the two girls. Knowing that the only thing they wanted was to belittle her and tease her about something she didn't do or wanted or even remember doing. But she wasn't going to let these girls see her cry, she was going to hold it in until she got to her room where she can cry without anyone looking at her and judging her farther.

"Hey Kate, what'cha doing?" Victoria asked speaking first and leaning against the sink that was right of Kate.

Max, still in the slower; amber eyes shot open in hearing Victoria's voice. Instantly knowing, where ever Victoria was, trouble was not far behind nor was her Barbie bitch slaves. Max zeroed in on the conversation trying to hear anything that may be the key is to why Kate was looking like the world was on her shoulders.

Kate, still looking down in the sink answered: "School," she deadpanned void of emotion.

Taylor walking over to the left side of the sink and leaning against scoffing and rolling her eyes with a smirk. "What is that it?" she answered, not caring for an answer.

Kate didn't answer.

"That video of you clubbing didn't look like homework, unless it was homework for someone." Victoria sneered.

'Video, what video?' Max wondered her eyes widened slightly.

"Victoria, that…that wasn't me, you know that." The dirty blond murmured trying to convince herself more than the two girls.

"Oh my god right, so do you have a twin Kate, someone you switch places with when you're trying to have some fun." Taylor countered with sarcasm laced in her tone.

Victoria smirk grew if that's possible. "Don't be coy Kate; I think it's pretty awesome and straightforward that you can stick your tongue in any and every guys' mouth and have it record on video." She stated while Taylor was laughing in the background.

Max eyes narrowed, but oblivious to her, her eyes were glowing a vibrate golden as though it was reacting to her anger.

Kate felt her eyes burn as the tears were threatening to fall, but she wouldn't have it. She wasn't going to cry in front of this condescending bitches; she was going to escape to her room where she was safe from the hurtful words and judging stares. She turned away from the sink and away from the girls and made her way to the bathroom door. Before she walked out the door.

"You're going to be sorry someday." She walked out the bathroom door, closing the door softly.

Max clenching her fist as she felt the heavy emotion from Kate as her own tears was falling down her face from her still glowing eyes. 'So, that's what going on, that's why she didn't want to talk about it.' The brunette realized looking down at the shower floor.

"Oh boo freaking hoo, I'm so bloody sorry you're a viral slut. I'm sure she enjoyed every minute, seeing that that's the only way she's going to get any." Victoria mocked turning her attention to her friend.

"I'll bet," Taylor agreed stepping away from the sink.

"You know, I fucking bet Nathan hooked her up and not with the cheap shit, the good shit." Victoria stated checking herself out in the mirror.

"Yeah, I know right; I wonder where he gets it from anyway." Taylor questioned looking at her blond friend.

"How the hell should I know? He's rich, he probably has rich friends who has good shit and he buys it off of them." Victoria answered sending her friend a slight glare.

"And by the way, I'm still pissed that you got my assignment wrong in science, way to show that you're smart Taylor."

"I'm not an expert at Physics Vic; you should have asked Warren or Max for help, they're the ones with the big oversized brains." The blond argued glaring at Victoria.

"Whatever, if you do my homework wrong again, I'll make sure the only friends you'll have is Kate…or maybe Max." Victoria threatened looking at herself in the mirror again.

'What do I have to do with this?' The brunette wondered peeking through the shower curtain.

"Yeah right, she's weird with those strange eyes and always hiding behind a book or a camera; fucking teacher's pet." Taylor remarked fixing her bangs in the mirror.

"I know right, I don't see why Nathan and Mr. Jefferson is so infatuated with her; she's not even that smart. Big fucking deal, you understand Physics and how a camera works. That's not going to mean a damn thing in the real world." Victoria added glaring at herself in the mirror.

'Wow, tell me how you really feel Victoria.' Max thought rolling her eyes in aggravation.

"Gets my last nerves, anyway, let's leave the link to Kate's video so everybody gets a chance to see what she's really like when the camera's on." Victoria suggested looking at her blond friend.

"That is probably the meanest thing you've suggested all day, let's do it." Taylor agreed pulling out lipstick that was a dark pink color and handing it over to Victoria.

She smirked taking the lipstick and writing it on the mirror in front of her and putting a smiley face at the end of it. Taylor laughed as both girls exit the bathroom, leaving Max to her thoughts about what just happened. As Max eyes stop glowing, she wrapped a blue tile around her with her clothes under her arm and walked out the slower. She walked up to the mirror and erase the link that was to the video.

'Kate is not going to suffer anymore, if I can stop at least one person from watching that video, it's worth it. This bullying is getting on my last fucking nerves.' Max thought glaring at the smudge that was left over.

Making her way to her dorm room, she walked in and saw there was in huge writing all in red: NOT SO MUCH SMART ARE YOU BITCH?

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," Max murmured to herself staring at the red paint that was still wet by the looks of it.

'I am not rewinding time, that Barbie blond bitch is not worth the time, I'll just clean it up later. Right now, I have to find Kate's book and get out of here.' The brunette thought glaring at the now ruin wall.

After spending at least five minutes looking for Kate's book, she finally found it buried underneath all her Quantum Physics and Biology books. Getting dress in a navy blue floral pattern dress with black stockings and ankle boots. She slipped on her black cardigan and began to pack her shoulder bag with notes that she took from last night. Kate's book, her camera and sketch pad, and walked out her dorm room.

Max walked down the hall of the girl's dorm and stopped at Kate's room and saw that someone wrote something nasty on her clipboard.

'Assholes,' Max remarked erasing what was written on the clipboard and writing: **Stay strong, after all, you're Super-girl**

Pleased with what she wrote, the brunette knocked on Kate's door. "Kate, are you there, is it alright for me to come in?" she questioned not wanting to just walk in without permission.

"You can come in Max," the brunette heard Kate answered softly behind the door. Max opened the door, stepping in and closing the door behind her and took in the heavy atmosphere the room was in. It was…gloomy to say the least, the air was full of misery and dread with a hint of hopelessness. Max felt like she was drowning in it and was overwhelming to say the least.

All the shades in the room was shut with no sunlight coming through, all the mirrors in the room was covered with a sheet, and depressing drawings were hanging all around the room.

'God Kate, what the hell did they do to you?' Max wondered taking in the melancholy atmosphere. She walked over to find Kate sitting at her desk looking down, not looking up when she came in the room. She carefully placed her hand on Kate shoulder getting her attention. "Kate, I…uh, got your book," she stated removing her hand from her shoulder when Kate finally looked up at her.

"Max, why did you step in between David and I yesterday?" Kate asked getting straight to the point and looking Max dead in the eye.

Max pulled up a milk crate and sat on it, meeting Kate's sad hazel eyes. "I saw what he was doing and it was wrong, he was bullying you for no reason Kate. I wasn't going to sit there and let it happen David Madsen should know better than to go around harassing students." She explained frowning.

"I thought…I thought he would be one of the ones that would help, but I guess I was wrong. You're right, he should know better, it's nice to see that you care about me Max, I'm not getting much of that around here anymore." That last statement she said was below a whisper.

"Kate, I really do care and I want to help, but you got to tell me what's going on with you. Why is David interrogating and why all of sudden is Victoria and Taylor bullying you now? I thought I was there only target." Max asked looking up Kate.

"To be blunt, he's a paranoid asshole! He thinks I'm part of the Vortex Club. Yeah right, I rather jump off a cliff than be a part of that cluster of mindless Barbie zombies." Kate answered with hatred in her eyes.

'I get the paranoid part, I mean, he has pictures of me and you and he thinks I'm connected to that blue police box. Paranoid, you can check that off the list of crazy.' Max thought nodding her head slightly.

"And what about the video Kate and believe me Kate, I swear I haven't watched it. I'm just hearing about this today." Max asked lightly.

"I can't Max…I just can't, that…"

"Hey, hey Kate look at me, look at me; it's going to be okay. I know it may seem and feel like the world is crashing on your shoulders right now, but you have to be strong. I want to help you, I really, _really_ do, but in order for me to do that, you have to tell me what's going on. Because me being in the dark and you have no one to help or listen to your part of your story doesn't help. So please, please tell me what's going on with you, let me in." Max stated tenderly taking Kate's pale hands into her own.

The dirty blond sniffed as warm tears fell down her face. "Basically, I…I went to one of those stupid Vortex Club parties and ended up making out with a…bunch of guys. But the thing is, I have no memory of it…like it's just a blur." She explained shaking her head.

"Oh my god Kate, that doesn't sound nothing like you at all, did you eat anything, drink anything?" Max asked frowning sadly.

Kate clenched Max's hands out of nervousness. "I only had one slip of red wine and I drunk water after that." She answered not breaking eye contact with the brunette.

Max nodded her head, trying to put everything in order in her head. "Do you remember feeling strange after drinking the water or wine? There's a chance you might've got drugged Kate." She told the dirty blond.

"Come to think of it, I remember…I remember feeling sick and dizzy and I couldn't stand on my own two feet…"

Max clenched Kate's hands in signal her to continue.

"Then Nathan Prescott said he would take me to the hospital." She continued involving Max gaze.

"Nathan Prescott, you're kidding right, did you go to the hospital?"

"He was being nice to me for a change when he offered to help me."

"Kate, did you go to the hospital or not?" Max asked again with a little more forced this time.

"I…don't…I don't remember Max, all I recall is driving for a long time…then waking up in a room…"

"A hospital room?"

"I thought it was a hospital room because it was so white and bright…"

"What else?"

"Well, somebody was talking to me in a soft voice…I thought it was a doctor…until I heard Nathan talking. And all of sudden, I felt a sharp sting in my neck…and…and…"

Max eyes widened in completely shock. "You can't remember anything else can you?" she questioned knowing the answer to it.

"No…I don't remember anything after that…I woke up outside my dorm room the next day. I didn't have any marks or bruises, but I felt gross; it was as though that night never happened, but it happened. I never felt so gross inside my own body Max, I feel like I don't even want to be in my body anymore." The dirty blond explained having a new set of tears rolling down her cheeks.

'She was drugged, so she wouldn't remember; someone took her somewhere, but where and why?' Max wondered frowning sadly at the distress girl in front of her.

"Kate, Kate, I know you don't want to talk about this anymore, but I need to know. Who took the video of you at that party?" Max asked wiping the tears from Kate's face.

"I don't know, probably Victoria, she's a snake like that, always looking for dirt on someone to use to her own advantages." Kate answered shaking her head.

"Oh my god Kate, I'm so, so, so sorry; we_"

"How do I get a viral video token down? I know it's already spreading – what if my church sees that? I need to know what to do…because if my parents_"

"Kate, listen to me; panicking won't solve anything alright. We need to think clearly on this, you can't really take down a viral video, once it's viral; that's it it's out there. You'll have to take it down by the source and even that, you to keep taking the videos down whenever someone shares it." Max explained honestly.

"And what about Nathan, I know he had something to do with me being drugged. I mean, there's no way I'm feeling sick and dizzy and he's the first person to offer help. Anyone could have seen that was suspicious and_"

"Kate!" Max hissed loudly.

Kate looked at her as though she was a deer that caught in taillights.

"For one, keep your voice down because walls around here are thin and they have ears. Two, we don't have any evidence to prove that he did it. _We_ know, but to everyone else; he's the perfect student. I mean, his family owes a big part of Arcadia Bay. We need to be careful and get some proof before we decide to start pointing fingers. But I promise you Kate, he and whoever is involved in this is not going to get away with this. I'll find the proof we need, so don't worry about it, but you have to be patience with me." The brunette explained clenching to Kate's pale hands.

Kate stared at Max's amber eyes for a while and decided to nod her head in understanding. "Okay," she answered.

She let of Max's hands and turned away from and laid her head on the table, signaling the brunette that she didn't want to talk to her anymore. Max frowned sadly and slowly made her way to the door, seeing her way out. Before she left, she whisper I'm sorry and closed the door behind her.

'I'm going to fix this; I need to fix this because if I don't, I have a feeling something bad is going to happen.' Max thought making her way out of the girl's dormitory.

Max walked down the stairs slowly, still in deep thought about what's going with Kate. She felt like she didn't do enough, like she could've said something more or do something more. But she knows deep down there was nothing to be done without the proof she needed in order to something concrete. That was what was making her so sad and feeling a tad useless. Even with her rewind powers, she felt useless and downright sad.

'With all this power I have, I feel pretty powerless right now.' She thought tugging down her cardigan sleeve.

"Max!" she heard someone suddenly call her name breaking her out of thought almost instantly. She shot up, whipping her head around to see who was calling her and came in contact with someone chest.

She grunted rubbing the area that came in contact with the chest. She suddenly felt warm hands that came in contact with her small shoulders that kept her steady on her feet.

"Uh…sorry Max for startling you like that," she recognized the voice, it was her friend: Warren. The very boy that saved her yesterday from Nathan, even though it looked like he got hurt from it.

She gave him a belief smile. "It's alright Warren, I've just been a little distracted lately that's all." She reassured him.

"I hope it's not about yesterday that was pretty intense." He started giving her a soft smile.

"Speaking of which, I wanted to thank you for yesterday, you stepping like that, which was very brave of you, I owe you." She said smiling warmly at him. "Though I'm sorry you got hurt in the process, that black eyes doesn't look pretty."

The male brunette blushed and rubbed his necked nervously. "It's no big deal, even though I did get my ass kicked by that dick. I'm like some personal superhero." He said connecting to her eyes.

 _'Hero, I'm the Hero…the Hero of Time…'_

'Wait…what?

"…you left me with said bully and ran off with that girl…she's pretty punk rock, how do you know her?" Warren asked breaking into her thoughts again.

"Uh…she's Chloe Price, she's my friend. We've been friends forever, it's funny I barely recognized her the first time I saw her. She really has changed since the last time I saw her. I feels like a lifetime, like I haven't seen her in so long." Max murmured with a faraway look in her eyes.

Warren wrinkled his eyebrows slightly, sensing a sudden change in the air. "Maxy, you alright?" he asked using that ridiculous nickname he chose her for her; not that she minded, she had about a dozen of them.

She blinked rapidly and turned her attention to the brunette boy in front of her. She shook her head slightly and nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm alright I'm sorry…things in my head are a little mixed up. Although, I have to say seeing her blast up in a truck of all things like some rock star wasn't what I was expecting, but it was very cool." She said changing the subject of her wondering thoughts.

Warren chuckled, nodding his head in agreement. "Yeah, I'm curious though, why was Nathan Prescott getting psycho with you?" he asked with a somber expression on his face.

Max shifted on one of her shoes, having the events from yesterday rush in her mind. She didn't know if she wanted to tell Warren what happened yesterday, a lot happened: rewind powers, visions, Chloe getting shot, an older man that goes by the name Doctor is looking for her because apparently she's missing. And to top it off, there is a storm coming in three days and she hasn't done anything and has no idea how to stop it.

"Well, to be honest; I caught him in the bathroom with a gun. It's a long story which I'm going to have to tell you later." The brunette girl answered. It wasn't a lie, she told herself. Nathan did have a gun in the bathroom, though she didn't tell him why and what he used the gun for. She didn't want Warren to get involved in something that might be dangerous, especially with someone with a lot of money and a lot of authority.

"Strange week though, did you catch that snowfall yesterday? It's like the middle of August; it shouldn't be any snow in another three months or so." Warren commented looking at the clear sky.

She actually didn't catch the snowfall yesterday, after that vision she had of the older man and young woman with brown hair. She literally locked herself in her room and did nothing, but buried herself in research about her time rewind powers and the lore about them.

"Hey Warren speaking of which, do you still have all those strange sci-fi movies about aliens and time travel and robots taking over the world?" Max asked having a bright idea come to her mind.

"Yeah, why?" Warren asked tilting his head slightly.

"I need to borrow them; I've been in a wibbly wobbly timey wimey mood lately." She answered nonchalantly.

Warren furrowed his eyebrows and chuckled, almost laughing out loud. "Wibbly wobbly timey wimey, where the hell did that come from?" he asked her giving her a goofy grin.

Her eyes widened slightly and her cheeks turned red and she looked down in embarrassment. "I don't really know," she answered in a small shy voice. And she didn't know, she had no idea where that saying came from, but she heard it before. She heard it from someone, someone that was very, very important and dear to her. What scared what, she just said it as though it was normal to say something like that; like everyone says things like that. She wonder why she felt that way.

'How strange,' she thought playing with the sleeve of her cardigan.

"Tell you what, why don't we watch them together, I can give you some notes and we can compare. And you can tell me where that saying came from so I can use it." Warren said breaking into her thoughts once again.

She looked up at him and gave him a bright smile. "Really, thank you Warren and I will definitely tell you where I got that saying from." She promised him.

'As soon as I figure out where it came from.' She thought to herself.

Warren flushed and try to play it off like he was looking at a very interesting bush. "Cool, I'll…text you…" he stuttered slightly.

She giggled and told him she'll see him later and walked away from heading towards the bus that will take her into town.

 ** _Meanwhile in the TARDIS… [Moments after Max disappear]_** ****

 ****The 12th Doctor stared at the empty spot in his arms where Amser… _his Amser_ …was lying. He stared long and hard, thinking maybe if he wait longer than maybe, just _maybe_ she'll appear again in his arms. But nothing happened; she was coming back, not in a long time; not till he figures out where she is.

"DOCTOR!" His companion shouted snapping out of his shocked daze. He looked up at her slowly connecting with her wide brown eyes. They reminded him of Amser eyes, though her eyes where lighter…like a soft honey. Always full of life, always full of warm; keeping him out of darkness, always in the light.

He _needed_ to find her; he needed to find _his_ Amser, before he slips too far in the darkness. She was always there, always there to keep him out of the dark, out of the madness. She was his constant, it didn't matter how many times she regenerated (which wasn't that many times because he didn't like it that she got hurt to the point where she had to regenerated), he _knew_ she wouldn't left, he _knew_ she will always be there. But now, she's somewhere he didn't know and that bugged him…no, it infuriated him to no end. He was over 2,000 years old and he didn't know where his Amser was being held.

"Doctor, we need to focus; look for clues to…I don't know lower to search. She's been rewinding judging by the nose bleed. We need to figure out why she's been…Doctor?" He was barely listening to Clara; he mind was only focusing on whoever was foolish to take his Amser away from him. And if…no, _when_ he found the person that did this, he was going to them pay…they will feel the wrath of the Oncoming Storm.

The Doctor stood up abruptly and hurried over to the console typing in random coordinates, hoping that would take him to his missing Time Lady.

"Doctor, what are you doing? We need to stop and think; Hero's been missing for while now, why all of suddenly would she appear now?" Clara questioned rushing over to the console.

He ignored her and continued typing in random coordinates that were coming to his mind rapidly. He needed to focus; he needed to find her…he's been separated from her too long. He needed to be there to protect her, she was alone with humans. Humans wouldn't be able to protect her, only him.

"Doctor, we've been to every planet that was deeming her favorite, we asked everyone that she saved, and we even went back in the past to see where we went wrong. What other place in the universe we haven't checked that you've checked three times over." Clara stated softly.

"I NEED TO FIND HER!" the Doctor exploded suddenly, making Clara flinched slightly and the TARDIS hummed sadly. "She's out there alone without me, lost and I can't find her, I can't protect her." He pressed clenching the console till his knuckles turned white.

Clara didn't answer, she just watched him with heartrending eyes.

"I will tear this Universe a part piece by piece if I have to if that means I can find her. No one and nothing will stand in my way in finding Amser." The Doctor declared forebodingly with nothing but fury in his icy cold blue eyes.

"Hero wouldn't want you to do that and you know it." Clara stated delicately walking closer to him, but still keeping her distance.

He looked up at his companion, not saying a word; just waiting for her to continue.

"And the reason is because she put a lot of work in it, she'll give you hell when she comes back to find that you broke the Universe. I don't think you, me or the TARDIS would want a very cross Hero on our hands." Clara said lightly giving him a heartbreaking smile.

That must've clicked in the Doctor's mind because he slowly sink to the ground and leaned heavily on the console. He had nothing, but lost and heartbreak in his eyes, he missed her…he missed Amser dearly.

"I don't know what to do Clara; I always know where Amser…where _my_ Amser is, but now it's just a blank. There is nothing there, just an empty dark void. I can even feel her mind anymore; I would have thought she was dead if she didn't suddenly appear in the TARDIS." The Time Lord stated brokenly staring at the wall with a faraway look in his eyes.

Clara sat down with her knees tucked in underneath her. She refuse to cry just at the sight of a broken Doctor. She promised Hero, her dear friend, her sister (not related) that she will take care of the Doctor when she's gone or if something happened to her. And she was going to do just that no matter what. But now Hero is missing and Doctor is quite literally killing himself to find her. They searched _everywhere_ for the missing Time Lady, but she wasn't there, it's as if she's disappeared off the face of the universe.

The Doctor thought it was the universe laughing at him; he's finally happy and content with his life. He realizes he's not alone and Amser will always be there…his constant, his light. The Time Lord thought the universe would finally; finally allow him to be happy after 2,000 years.

"We need to stop and think Doctor, we need to put our heads together and think what happened to Hero." Clara stated breaking the Doctor thoughts.

He nodded his head numbly, turning his attention to his companion, signaling that he was listening.

"Okay, she's rewinding time, we know that much, but why? Before I called you, she was confused_"

"Confused, about what?" The Time Lord asked interrupting the brunette deduction.

Clara furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't know, but she knew my name, but she didn't know where she was and she slightly afraid." She answered him.

He didn't answer, he just nodded his head in understanding; having his eyebrows furrowed like he was in deep thought.

Clara then remember something when Hero suddenly appeared. "Hold on, who's Chloe?" she questioned.

The Doctor shot up from him leaning against the console and went over and begin to type something. Clara stood up, not as quick or graceful as the Doctor and walked over to see he was searching the name 'Chloe.'

"Doctor, there has to be at least a million Chloe's in the Universe, we need to lower the search." Clara commented resisting the urge to roll her eyes. Leave it to him to hop on any train if it met he can find Hero.

The Doctor rolled his icy blue eyes, not taking his eyes off the screen before them. "I know that Clara, I am lower the search, Amser she had your timeline clothes, so she would be in the year between 2012 and 2014." He explained as his fingers move rapidly on the keyboard.

"That would be 2013, Hero…she said something about having to get back. Like it was argent that she had to get back to this Chloe person." Clara stated thinking back when the Time Lady was here.

"It's still over 400,000 results for this Chloe person," The Doctor murmured looking through the results with inhuman speeds.

"I hate to say this Doctor, but we might have to wait till Hero appears again. Maybe this time she can give us some kind of clue to where she is." Clara suggested looking at the many results on the screen.

The Doctor was very conflicted, yes, he would do anything to see _his_ Amser again, but at the same time, he didn't want to see her in such a state like before. He noticed the first time he saw her, she was using too much of her time manipulation powers. Bleeding from her nose, weak limbs to the point where she can't move an inch. No, he didn't want to see that at all, if he did, he declare he will not let go her, not ever again.

To be continued…

Preview to the next episode of Life and Time is Strange Episode 2: Out of Time Part 2… 

_"Alright Max, you have got to tell me about your super power. How does it work?" Chloe asked excitedly._

 _"Doctor, how are we even going to get Hero back when we don't know where she is?" Clara asked furrowing her eyebrows in confusion._

 _"That noise…where is that noise coming from…I know what that is." Max muttered numbly staring in the distance almost lost in it._

 _"I will get her back; I am not leaving her ever again…never again." The Doctor declared with a furious glare on her face._

 _"Chloe…I don't feel so super…" Max murmured as her amber slowly began to shut._

 _"Doctor, she's back; but it looks like it's worse this time. Her nose is still bleeding; she must be still rewinding time." Clara noticed kneeling down to the floor._

 _"I…I have to save Chloe…the…" Max trailed off slipping into unconsciousness again._

 _"Kate…please…I'm begging you, don't do this…" Max pleaded walking closer to Kate._

 **A/N: So I wasn't expecting to do a part 1 to this, but as I was typing this out I was dangerously reaching towards 10,000 words so I had to cut it in half. Don't want to overwhelm any of you lol**

 **BTW to those who are reading, thank you for spending your time on my Fanfic, I can not thank you enough you all are awesome and amazing and you all should have and get your own TARDIS**

 **WITH THAT BEING SAID...**

 **I know the way I write the 12th Doctor is a bit OOC, thank you for telling me (even though none of you did lol) I don't exact know how to write the 12th Doctor. HE IS SO HARD!**

 **Like I read other Doctor Who fanfic and I see how other people write him and it's just so flawless and perfect in every way and I get really sad, because mines is... I don't know different or something**

 **... its just so friggin' hard**

 **So with that being said, if you have any questions about this chapter or the story so far please PM me and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Keep in mind, my life is very busy and a bit kamikaze (like most people's lives are) so if I can't get back to you, I am very sorry my friend.**

 **NO FLAMES please and thank you**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Life is Strange I just own Hero and Amser and seeing that they're the same person I just really own one person**

 _ **Alice**_


	3. Episode 2: Out of Time Part 2

*Spoilers for Life is Strange*

Max made her way to the front of the college, slipping in her eye plugs; blocking out any noise she could here. Her mind was elsewhere, she was thinking about that…dream. Could she really call it a dream, it felt and sounded so real, as though she was really there, but not at the same time. If that was even possible, from what can tell; that older man…Doctor - that's what the woman called him - was looking for her.

'Why is he looking for me? He called me Amser and the woman…Clara, I think. She called me Hero, why would they do that?' Max wondered furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

'I wish there was a way to know, the only way I can think of is draining myself out of energy and hoping that I would appear in that place again. How strange that I felt so safe there, like it was a home to me.' Max realized looking up at the sky.

'I can't focus on that right now, there's a storm coming and I have to find a way to stop it before a whole lot of people die. Though, I can just go around shouting "there's a storm coming!" people might think I'm crazy. Hell, I might be,' Max thought having a frown upon her face.

She turned her head slightly and saw that David - the creep that was harassing Kate - was talking to Nathan. And not the good type of talking, the talking like both are yelling at each other and no point is getting across.

'That spells out bad with a capital B, I wonder if this something to do with Kate...or maybe Rachael. And speaking of which, I should probably ask Chloe about Rachael and why did she disappear,' Max thought trying not seem like she was paying attention to their conversation.

The brunette walked down the front stairs as the bright yellow school bus was just pulling up. 'Perfect timing,' Max thought with a ghost smile on her face. She walked on the bus, giving the bus driver a nod and took a seat in near the window. She stare out the window as the bus driver began to drive into town. Max stare at all the buildings and the people that were walking by, thinking in the back of her mind that all this would be gone when the storm comes. She looks up and spots the lighthouse that looked so small and lonely on the hill top near the beach.

'Nobody escapes the lighthouse here, how strange the very place I saw my vision of the storm coming. I wonder if there is some kind of connection.' Max questioned in her mind staring at the white tower in the distance.

The bus came to a stop in front of a place called _The Whales Diner_ , Max remembered coming here to eat all the time. She furrowed her eyebrows, 'why does it feel like I haven't been to this place in such a long time?' she wondered. She took her headphones out of her ears and began walking closer to the diner. She stopped when her phone started vibrating, she pulled it out, noticing that it was from Chloe.

 _'NO EMOJI!'_

 _'running late, grab a booth at the diner'_

 _'mom will feed you, it's a been awhile'_

 _'Somebody better, I'll be lucky if you get here by noon, you night owl'_

Max giggled lightly at the text and put the phone back in her pocket. Abruptly, she began to hear that wheezing noise again. Almost the sound of an engine, but better homey, and…familiar?

"Where is that coming from?" Max questioned looking across the street and behind her. But there was no sign of the noise, she jogged pass the diner, as the noise started to get louder and she turned the corner to a nasty dirty alleyway.

"Hello?" She called stopping at a foot of the alleyway. The wheezing slowly came to a stop to the point where Max couldn't hear it anymore. She looked around again to see if she miss it somehow. There was no sign of the sound and Max frowned and signed slowly. 'I missed it again,' she realized about to turn around and head to the diner.

"Hero?" Someone questioned behind her. Max spun around almost tripping over her own feet. That voice sounded familiar to her, but again why is everyone calling her Hero? She walked deeper in the alleyway and saw a tall beautiful woman with wild curly hair with a cream jacket on. She had the look of complete shock and distinguish as though she knew Max her whole life. It made Max slightly uncomfortable being around this woman, but she held it in and stare back at the woman.

"Hero, what are you doing here? Where is the Doctor?" The curly hair woman asked walking closer to the brunette.

She took a step back from the woman with a wary expression. "Do I know you and why do you keep calling me Hero?" the brunette inquired.

"Because it's your name, your title and how can you not know me or your name at that matter, you saved me so many times. Saved the Doctor how can_" she stopped short as her eye widened in shock. "Where is the Doctor?" she asked again.

"Doctor Who and which one?" Max found herself asking without even realizing.

" _Your_ Doctor Hero, the…10th one; the one you were with," she pressed almost frantically.

Max took in her surroundings, trying to find a way out of this situation. She didn't know the woman at all, but for some reason the woman was familiar to her and that scared her. She was talking about the Doctor like they were good friends and they may be. Max's been having dreams of a name Doctor; so they might be the same person. Maybe the woman has someone mixed up, maybe this Hero person looks just like her. That would seem unlikely, but it's better than nothing. She doesn't remember saving anyone, other than Chloe from the bathroom, but that's it.

'If push comes to shove, I'll just use my rewind powers to get out of here,' Max decided turning towards the curly hair woman. "Look I don't know who you are or this Doctor person, or even Hero. My name is Max Caulfield, dare I say Maxine, not Hero." She told the woman watching her face expression.

She tilted her head a bit in puzzlement. "You're…human?" she questioned.

Max furrowed her eyebrows and nodded her head slowly as though she was confirming something. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I am," she said. 'Where the hell did that come from?' She wondered now really wanting to get out of this alleyway and away from this strange woman.

"But that's…that's impossible, you shouldn't be_"

"Okay, uh, this is getting a little weird even for me, the only reason why I came in this alley is because I heard a strange noise. I can tell it is not here, so I'm going to be on my merry way; good-bye." Max turned to leave when the woman grabbed her arm, stopping Max from moving.

"You have to listen to me Hero, something is not right, history is changing in the worse way. You don't belong here, I don't know what's going on, but you have to find the Doctor and fast before it's too late." She warmed.

"Let go of me, I don't know who this Doctor person is," Max told her tugging her arm away from the curly hair woman, but her grip is like a vice.

"What happened to you? Your memories, are they missing; how can you not know where or who the Doctor is? He's your_"

Max glared at the woman and unknown to her, her eyes began to glow a bright amber. The curly hair woman gasped and let go of Max's arm quickly. She took a step back from the brunette with a shock expression on her face. "Your eyes, do you_?"

Before she could even finish her question, Max was bolting out of the alleyway into the sidewalk where other people were walking. She heard the woman call 'Hero' again, but Max just ignored her and continuing running till she was inside of the diner. She walked swiftly to the booth and sat down, sinking herself lower to no one from outside could see her. The last thing she wanted was that crazy woman following her and telling her more crazy things about some dude name the Doctor.

'She did have an accent, maybe she was confused about something and was new in town.' Max thought peeking through the window. 'Oh, who the hell am I kidding, that woman was talking about me and Doctor like we've hangout all the time. But how can she know someone I've been dreaming and drawing about?' Max thought furrowing her eyebrows.

'She said something about me missing my memories, I have all my memories, but they're all mixed up and scattered as though haven't been here in awhile.'

"That can't be right," Max murmured to herself. 'She asked me why was I human like I'm not supposed to be human. What the hell is that supposed to mean?'

Max shook her head violently, not caring if her short hair got messy, she getting off track, getting distracted by things that are not all that important. 'There is a storm coming at the end of this week and I'm worried about some dude name the Doctor that I don't even know. And some crazy curly hair woman that was so bent on telling that I'm not human. Get your priories straight Max,' she told herself pushing her hair out of her face.

"And there she is-a lovely young woman and you cut your hair. How are you doing, Max?" A woman's voice asked breaking into her thoughts.

Max turned around and smiled brightly at Chloe's mother, Joyce. "Hi Joyce, it's good to see you again. And yeah, I cut my hair; I didn't think long hair looked good on me anyway." She smiled warmly. "You haven't changed a bit, you still look the same."

"Like I'm still a waitress at Two Whales after all these years?" She mockingly stated.

Max shook her head, still smiling sincerely. "No, like you still look beautiful," she corrected.

She gave Max a knowing smile. "Nice save, kid; you're still smart as a whip," she winked. "But I wish you had been here to help save Chloe. She got busted yesterday smoking out. Again." She explained with a frown.

Max frowned sadly. "Yeah, I was at her house the yesterday and Chloe stepfather was going to hit her, but I sort of_"

"I am sorry that was your introduction to David. I hope you get to know him on your terms, not Chloe's. He's a good man…He just_"

'Yeah, I bet; though he doesn't have much the history to back it up. Considering, he hit me, try to hit Chloe, has pictures of Kate and I in his garage, and has been threatening Kate and I for doing nothing. Yes, is a very nice and good man.' Max thought indignantly. "Yeah, I'm sure he is since you married him, but…don't be so harsh on Chloe," she said deciding to keep that thought to herself.

"It's good you're here. I was hoping you could be a good influence in her life now…" Joyce trailed off with a certain grief in her eyes.

The brunette smiled. "I will be, promise," she assured with a affectingly grin. "I know things were hard for you and Chloe. I feel bad for not standing in contact, though, for some reason; I don't remember leaving." She stated.

Joyce furrowed her eyebrows in bewilderment. "What do you mean you don't remember Max?" She asked sounding concern.

Max shook her head with a grimace. "I don't know, I remember being here with Chloe and all the days that we spent together. But after…after William, apparently, I left; but I don't remember leaving. I remember being here," she shrugged to put the words together.

"Max, you went to Seattle with your parents, don't you remember that; you moved away with them. Not like you had much of a choice, Chloe didn't want to hear that bit. And you're saying you don't remember doing that at all?"

"My parents?"

 _"Mama, mama, the naming ceremony tomorrow and I have the perfect name…"_

 _"I'm so proud of you Amser, pick wisely, you know how your father is with the titles you children pick. He wasn't too happy about your older brother and sister titles…"_

 _"Yes, because there were stupid…"_

 _"Amser…"_

 _"Okay sorry, not very good titles…"_

 _"The Flower and The Knight, I guess your brother is not too bad, but your sister. Dear me, she's a little too much like your grandmother…"_

 _A laugh could be heard. "That's probably why gran-gran was so happy and delighted with the title…"_

 _A shaking of the head could be scene. "That woman, good thing I turned out to be more like my father than her. I think I would be in a world of trouble…"_

 _A shared laugh could be also heard as well._

"…ax, M…ax…MAX, can you hear me?" Joyce questioned a little louder.

Max jointed out whatever spell she was under. She looked around and saw that Joyce was staring at her with mix between anxiety and relief. The brunette rubbed her face tiredly, for some reason feeling tired all of suddenly. "What happened?" she inquired.

"I don't know, I was explaining to you what happened with Chloe when you moved and you sort of just…stopped." Joyce answered furrowing her eyebrows.

"Stopped, what do you mean by stopped?" Max questioned again looking alarmed.

"I don't know, you had this faraway look on her face, your eyes lost the glow in them and you just sat there as though you were thinking something catastrophic." She answered. "Are you sure you're alright Max?"

Max rubbed her face. "Yeah, I'm fine; I think school is stressing me out and I haven't been getting much sleep lately. Taking advance Physics might do that to a person," she lied smiling slightly.

'What is going on with me? And what the hell was that memory, titles what does that mean and did I have siblings?' The brunette wondered narrowing her amber eyes as the table.

"Well…take it easy alright, I don't want to see that again, you hear me young lady?" Joyce scolded slightly.

"Yes ma'am," Max said nodding her head in understanding.

'Not that I have much control over…whatever this is.' She thought mentally frowning.

"Now, what do you want to eat, Bacon omelet or Belgian waffle?" Joyce asked with warm smile.

"Belgian waffles please," Max immediately answered as her stomach started to growl.

"Good choice, now finish your coffee," Joyce walked away with the coffee pot in her head and Max gave the cup a look.

'Strange, don't like coffee; probably should've ask for tea or something.' She thought moving the coffee to the side. 'Whoa, where did that come from, since when do I don't like coffee?' She questioned as her eye furrow a bit.

About five minutes later, coffee still untouched; Joyce comes back with a warm plate of food. Max smiles as she's ready to get something in her stomach. Joyce sits the plate down and Max immediately gets to work on the food.

She laughs at Max's ethics and for a minute, Max thought she heard that similar laugh before.

 _"Amser, calm down, the naming ceremony isn't going anywhere…"_

 _Mother…?_

"Calm down Max, or you'll choke on it," Joyce warned halfheartedly. She then sighed softly. "Still can't believe you're a woman. I remember when you were small, though those eyes haven't changed a bit. God, when I look at pictures of Chloe_"

Abruptly, they're conversation was interrupted by the diner door opening and girl with bright blue hair walking in. She had a black beanie with a white shirt and black jacket. Though, you can clearly see the tattoo that was on her left arm.

"Speak of the devil," Joyce murmured and only Max can hear. Max shook her head as Chloe "greeted" some other people was were sitting in their own booth.

She walked over looking down at Max that was continuing eating. "Mom and Max, together again!" She stated with a hint of something that Max wouldn't call happiness.

"And Chloe, looking for a free meal. You've put your whole damn college fund on your tab." Joyce bit back without the bite.

Max looked up from her meal. "I'm treating Chloe for breakfast," she stated with a small smile.

"Oh no you're not. This is my treat to you for coming back to rescue my daughter." Joyce stated smiling at Max.

"Nobody needs to rescue me." Chloe disagreed shooting a look at her mother.

Max frowned dejectedly and shifted her gaze to her food. 'Well, I don't remember Chloe being so…withdrawn before.' She thought narrowing her eyes a bit.

"Unless you set your room on fire smoking out…" Joyce countered turning her disappointed and piercing look at her daughter.

"Oh God, here it comes, didn't you and Sgt. Pepper already read me the riot act last night?" Chloe asked mockingly.

"Call him David if you don't want to be lectured." Joyce stated firmly in a "no bullshit" tone.

Max stayed quiet through the whole ordeal, knowing that she had no say in any of this. Most importantly, this was none of her business, she had a feeling that Chloe is still sort of mad at her for leaving her. To Max's defense, she doesn't remember leaving at all; though she still feels like something is missing in her life. Like she should be doing something else or being with someone else. 'I wonder if this has anything to do with the man I was dreaming about last night. Hell, I draw him plenty of times for me to _not_ to know him.' She thought turning her amber gaze to the window; almost tuning out Chloe's and Joyce's quarrel.

"You only get one damn slice of bacon today," Joyce said tightly breaking into Max thoughts and walking away leaving Chloe to the brunette.

Max looked up, shaking her head slightly. "You guys are still the same…it's almost scary," she said delicately.

"Another reason to blow this town," Chloe muttered resentfully.

Max didn't answer, she just frowned forlornly at the attitude and aura that Chloe was displaying. 'Is this all my fault? I get it, her father died, but is this really how she is now?' She thought giving her friend a odd look.

Chloe shook her head in frustration. "What is this shit on the jukebox?" She questioned not even waiting for the brunette to answer.

Max couldn't even tell that music was on. She was so deep in thought and talking to Joyce that she didn't even notice. Now paying attention, that isn't the type of music she would listen to either, not even on a raining day. Chloe turned into something that was mix between hard rock, alternative, and heavy metal; she turned her attention towards Max. 'I remember Chloe listening to something that was easygoing and calm alternative. What happened to that Chloe and why do I feel like I'm in the twilight zone right now?' Max questioned still frowning desolately.

"Now that's out of the picture…" she jumped inside the booth with a wicked smile on her lips. "Let's talk about your superpower…"

Max shifted unnervingly, not ready to get into with her with that. "I don't have much of explanation unless you want me talk about Quantum Physics and Temporal Manipulation and how this is achievable. Which, can I say; shouldn't be probable. I saw a crazy tornado that was going to destroy this town by the end of this week. And haven't got the slightest idea on how I'm going to get everyone out of this town by the end of this week. " Max explained leaning back in her side of the booth.

"Wait, hold on; did you just say Temporal Manipulation, what the hell is that?" Chloe questioned looking bemused. "And did you say Temporal and Quantum in the same sentence?"

Max decided to look at her odd. "You don't know what Temporal Manipulation are? Have you been living underneath a rock for the past fifty years? It's another word for Temporal controlling or warping; the ability to manipulation all aspects of time and space. Since time exists and flows within space, it's possible for the two of them to interrelate and when I'm rewinding time, is basically distorting space proportionally. The effects are_"

"Okay, can you please stop talking nerd, you are seriously making my brain hurt. God, you're like a bigger geek than you were before." Chloe interrupted having wide eyes.

"Just because I understand the Quantum Physics, and the Space-Time Continuum doesn't mean I'm a geek." Max defended giving her friend a meaningful look.

"Yeah okay, because you wasn't about to go into this crazy history lesson about time and space how _impossible_ it is to be able to do what you do." Chloe said with sarcasm dripping in her tone.

"You ask," Max muttered looking out the window.

"Look, that was just a daydream, I want proof you can rewind time," Chloe pressed.

"This is all happening so fast…I don't know if I_"

"Listen to me Max, we'll start off slow and then we'll work our way up. God, looks likes like that shyness isn't going away any sooner." Chloe observed.

Max rolled her eyes and looked around the diner and then back at Chloe. "I can tell you every single thing that you have in your pockets." She declared.

"You have X-ray vision too, dude? I don't even know what's in my pockets." Chloe exclaimed.

Max shook her head and rolled her eyes fondly. "I don't have X-ray vision numb nuts, take everything out of your pockets and I'll prove it." She said.

Chloe proceed to empty everything in her pockets and Max leaned in to see what it was. From what Max can see there was some pocket change, smokes, keys, and a yellow ticket it seems. 'She hasn't the weirdest things in her pockets,' Max thought shaking her head mentally.

 _"Doctor, how in the world did that fit in your pocket?"_

 _"Bigger on in the inside, did you forget that love?"_

 _"Probably; knowing me, but thanks for reminding, considering you just pulled out a giant UV light out your pocket…"_

 _The man in the bowie tie laughed wholeheartedly._

 _"I guess I wouldn't be surprised if you decided it's cooking time and pull a stove out of that bigger on the inside pocket of yours…"_

 _The bowie man laughed harder. "I think this regeneration is a comedian this time around…"_

 _"Good, if I'm bad at anything else, at least I can tell a joke…"_

 _"You're good at everything love…"_

 _"Your biased it is your duty and job to tell me that…"_

 _"Not really, I do it because I love you…"_

 _"…"_

"-ax, Max, seriously Max, wake up!" Chloe shouted shaking Max vigorously.

She snapped out of it and looked around the diner and looked back at Chloe who was giving her a hard look. "What?" She questioned sincerely disorientated about what just happened.

"Warn a girl before you start to stare into oblivion and having no plans to come back anytime soon." Chloe stated rather insensitively.

"What are you talking about?" Max questioned feeling tired all over again. 'It was like this when I was talking to Joyce, I was remembering something, something important. The man in the bowtie, who was that? I couldn't see his face clearly, but met something to him, just…what?' Max wondered rubbing her head a bit. 'He said…he said he loved me, but how can he love someone that hasn't met yet.' Max thought furrowing her eyebrows thinking at the memory or vision she just had.

"You stare at the items in my pocket and then I called your name and you didn't answer. I shook you, you didn't respond, you had a peculiar look in your eye. Like you wasn't even here anymore, like you were somewhere else." Chloe explained with a distant expression.

"I'm sorry, I don't really know what's going on with me. I think it's got something to do with my rewind powers." Max lied shaking her head faintly. She knows it's not that, it couldn't be that, it felt as though something else bigger was going on. She couldn't pinpoint it at all, but for right now all she could do is blame the rewind powers.

"Whatever, so are we doing this or what?" Chloe questioned breaking into her thoughts.

Max frowning forlornly and looked down at the items that's on the table. 'Okay Max, just ignore Chloe's attitude, study every item cautiously and don't forget anything!' She thought trying not to feel so put off of Chloe attitude.

'We have panda on the keys, rather cute. Seven cigarettes; terrible habit, a warning ticket, what did she do now? Okay, got everything, time to rewind.' Max thought looking down at her watch and began to rewind.

She thought it would be easier for her to carry a watch around, considering she has rewind powers now. She thought it would be to keep up with time, she had a feeling in the back of her mind that she had a watch before. Now the simple small silver one she's wearing now, but one that was more…familiar. She shook her head, trying not to think about it; she rewind all the way to the part where she told Chloe to take everything out of her pockets.

"Don't take everything out, this is me telling you what's inside your pockets." The brunette stated.

Chloe smiled brightly. "Okay Max, I'm ready," she said with bright eyes.

"I'm pretty sure you have cigarettes on you, horrible habit to get into by the way." Max guessed with a stern look on her face.

"Oh thanks mom, I'll be sure to go home and clean my room." She shot back, her tone oozing sarcasm. "I'm a smoker, but how many cigarettes do I have?" she asked.

"Seven," Max answered.

"A superpower that allows you to count cigarettes, cool! Amazing, something else in my pockets?" She asked smiling excitedly.

"Car keys, you want more, you also have a cute robot panda key-chain attach to them." Max explained rubbing the side of her head feeling a headache coming.

Chloe eyebrows rose in surprised. "No bad, Super Max!" she praised. "You do have that Irish luck, Caulfield, what else?" she asked.

Max rolled her eyes warmhearted at Chloe joke. "Parking ticket," she answered.

"You know me so well, but…what is the exact time I was busted?" Chloe questioned narrowing her eyes at the short brunette across from her.

"10:34 a.m.,"

"Boo yah, Max can indeed tell time," Chloe said.

"Well…I am wearing a watch," Max commented lifting her left hand from underneath the table.

"Why are you wearing a watch? You never wear a watch because don't care for time." Chloe asked tilting her head a bit in puzzlement.

"It helps me when I'm rewinding time, though I remember having a different watch before. Just can't remember who or when or where I got it from." Max explained staring down at her watch with a distant expression.

Chloe frowned slightly at that statement. "What else is in my pockets?" She asked breaking through Max's thoughts.

But Max didn't look up from her watch. "Some money," she answered.

"Clearly, I'm rich as fuck-"

Max giggled at that, making Chloe smiled slightly. "-how much do I have?" she asked the brunette.

"Eighty-six cents," she answered smiling slightly smugly.

"All yeah, living large in Arcadia Bay," Chloe then proceed to take everything out of her pockets and placed them on the table before them. She looked down at them at the items with a shock expression on her face. She then looked up at Max who looked rather calm and collective in this situation.

"Amazing, I literally just got chills all over my neck." She stated rubbing her neck. Max smirked giving Chloe I-told-you-so expression with a hint of smugness. She didn't mean to be smug, but she couldn't help it. If you got superpowers and you're trying to express someone with them. They looked surprised and downright shock because they thought you were kidding. You would be a little arrogant and the know-it-all as well.

"You have powers," the taller girl confirmed with wide eyes. Max didn't answer, but her smile got wider and she blushed slightly.

"Take that crap off the table Chloe," Abruptly Joyce ordered coming out of the kitchen with a plate in her hand. She gave her daughter a slight disapproving glare and Chloe proceed to remove her things from the table and place them back in her pockets. Joyce placed the plate on the table and turned her attention on Max that was still grinning.

"How's the food Max?" She asked the short brunette.

"Great, better than I remembered," she answered, she honestly didn't remember Joyce cooking up until she started to eat it. Her memories of Chloe's mom cooking resurfaced instantly and she remembered having some of her food when she was a child. It's strange her memories don't feel like her own memories; like they're not even real memories.

"Very good save," Joyce commented walking away from the table.

"Man, I am hungry like the wolf," Chloe stated digging into her plate.

"I can tell," Max stated softly observing Chloe as she eats.

"Dude, seriously, I am freaking out about what just happened, do you know how you got them in the first place? And are they spreadable?" Chloe asked leaning forwards almost getting into Max's face.

"Spreadable, Chloe rewinding time isn't a disease, it's a power, it's a responsibility, and dangerous if I'm not careful. Some random stranger can't just catch rewind powers. Technically, I'm not even suppose to have these powers." Max explained rolling her eyes at Chloe's spreadable comment.

"What do you mean? You must've got them for a reason, if not, what's the point?" Chloe wondered biting into her bacon.

"That's what I said, when I was doing some research, it said that I had to be expose to something call Time Vortex. Any other way, would be someone in the family having time manipulation powers. Or a experiment gone completely wrong and the person coming out having time powers. Either way, none of the things happened to me, it's probably got something to do with the vision and weird dreams I've been having." Max explained narrowing her eyes slightly at the table.

"What weird visions and dreams? Of the storm or something else?" Chloe asked looking up at Max.

The brunette just shook her head, not really in the mood to be getting into that part of the conversation. It wasn't like she didn't want to talk about it, she didn't know how. She didn't have enough information, and she couldn't just say: "Oh, I'm having weird dreams where I wake up in a strange room that feels like home. With a girl and a older man there waiting for me and asking me strange questions, like where am I?" No, she wasn't about to get into that, at least not right now she isn't.

"You know you can tell me, right Max?" Chloe asked watching as the different emotion flicker across the brunette face.

"I know, it's just I don't want to get into it right now. I don't have enough information to go by anything. If anything, it could be the visions from the last person that had these powers. Or my time powers swirling out of control to the point where I'm seeing things." Max guessed rubbing her head again.

Chloe was quiet for a moment and she began to look around the diner. She smiled slightly and decided to change the subject. "Can you show me more of your superpower, like something way cooler so I can believe you without any doubt." The blue haired girl asked.

Max furrowed her eyebrows in confused and slight hurt. "You don't believe me? Chloe, I just told you everything that was in your pockets without even knowing. And you said it yourself_"

"I know Max, but you have to understand, you're telling me that you can control time. That's pretty farfetched and crazy. I just need some kind of…I don't know how to explain it. It's not like I don't believe you, it's my mind telling me that all of this is just impossible." Chloe quickly explain seeing the hurt in her best friends bright amber eyes.

"Okay," The brunette said turning her attention to the diner. She has a neural face expression, pure concentration written on her face. If someone was noticing, they would have seen Max's eyes glowing slightly. She watch as Joyce came from behind the counter with a fresh pot of coffee walking towards one of the men at the counter space. It was stopped short when a man whipped around in his chair and his coffee cup collided to the ground; spilling hot coffee all over the floor.

Max watched as Joyce snapped at the man for breaking yet another coffee mug and walked around him. Saying something around the lines of "not getting another refill". Suddenly, the cop that was also sitting at the counter space said something about a call coming in. Max then heard a cop car siren blaring outside and driving away. Her glowing eyes then turned to the two guys that were sitting a ways in front of them arguing about something. Joyce walked over scolding them and telling them to take their fight outside. She then walked over to the cop to refill his coffee and a woman gets up and walks to the bathroom, Max can only assume. On cue, the jukebox switches to another song, but from the corner of Max's eyes she spotted a small bug crawling on the wall and landing on the jukebox.

Chloe turned her attention back to Max and furrowed her eyebrows. "Hey Max, your eyes; they're kind of glowing." She noticed.

Max blinked a couple of times and glanced down her watch. 'You always say that Chloe, you've been saying that since we were kids. You always said that my eyes are so creepy, it looks like they glow in the dark sometimes." The brunette said shaking her head fondly not looking up from her watch.

"No, I'm serious Max, your eyes were seriously glowing, it was kind of cool in a creepy way." Chloe insisted shaking her head frowning slightly.

"It was probably the sun making them look like they were glowing, it is a bit bright outside to be Arcadia Bay. Anyway, I'm about to rewind, so…"

"No go ahead, please," Chloe interrupted dropping the conversation almost immediately.

Max furrowed her eyebrows in puzzlement. 'Was my eyes really glowing? Nah, I seriously doubt it,' she thought concentrating on her watch and began to rewind time.

She turned her attention back to Chloe. "I'm going to tell you four events that's going happen in the next thirty seconds." She stated confidently.

"What if something changes?" Chloe asked.

"It won't, I've already seen what's going to happen in the future, nothing can change it unless I do something different." Max stated.

 _"Time can be rewritten, you taught me that Amser…"_

 _"The reason why time can be rewritten is because I'm the one that's rewriting it…"_

 _"Even you don't have that much power…"_

 _"You'll be surprised…"_

"…do you know that?" Chloe asked. Max blinked and frowned, tilting her head and giving Chloe a really? Expression.

"Okay, I get it, you're a geek. Now, tell me what happens." Chloe said catching the expression that the brunette was giving her.

"The trucker drops his mug and Joyce rips him a new one." Max stated.

"So, what happens next?" Chloe questioned.

"The cop gets an emergency alert on his radio and his partner in the car leaves without him."

"Okay, let's just see how this goes down,"

"Justin and Trevor are fighting, don't know about though, and Joyce breaks it up."

Chloe smiles brilliantly. "This is getting good, can't wait to see what happens!" she exclaims.

Max giggled slightly. "Jukebox goes crazy as a cockroach crawls on it."

The events then played out and to the last one with the cockroach landed on the jukebox. Chloe eyes blue eyes widened in shock. "You predicted a cockroach on the jukebox, are you kidding me right now!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Max giggled slightly at that.

"I pledge allegiance to Max and the power for which she stands," Chloe stated taking both of Max's hands.

Max frowned slightly. "Chloe, you have to understand, this isn't toy nor something I can be using left and right. It's dangerous playing with time and changing things that don't need to be changing. I have to be careful about how I_"

 **(A/N: Ironic, considering that is how you got in this situation in the first place Max.)**

"Screw that! Of course, it's a toy, the best freaking toy ever! You can bang anyone with no strings, rewind time and boom it's like it never happened." Chloe pressed animatedly.

Max blushed deeply at that. "That's the thing Chloe, they won't remember because to them it never happened. But I'll remember because I'm the user with the rewind powers. And sometimes remembering is not a good thing." The brunette stated nervously pulling at her cardigan sleeve.

"Looks likes shy Max is taking the stage everyone, come on, that has never cross your mind?" Chloe asked leaning closer to Max.

Max shook her head. "Grow up," she muttered.

"Or maybe those wet dreams we've been having is keeping that at bay." Chloe commented smirking.

Max eyes widened in shock and as if it was possible her cheeks gotten reader. "They are not wet dreams, they're…memories or something. But not what you think they are." She stated looking almost horrified.

Chloe's smirk grew larger. "Or really, anyone in those 'memories' is cute?" she pressed.

Max gone quiet and turned even more red and broke eye contact with her friend who was sitting across the booth. Chloe light up. "Oh my god, who is he? What does he look like? Is he cute? What's his name?" Chloe exploded with questions.

"We are not talking about this," Max stated pointing at Chloe.

"But_"

"No, I don't question you about your 'love-life' so don't question mine, maybe later." Max stated firmly as the blush started to go away.

Chloe narrowed her eyes at Max. "Fine, we'll put that on hold, how about your rewind powers? You have to power to change and control time, we have to play!" she exclaim.

"I don't have time Chloe, there's a storm coming and_

"You did not just say that, you have all the time in the world, literally! Let's_"

Chloe was cut off by Max looking slightly weak. Abruptly, the brunette nose began to bleed, not as bad as before; just a little this time. Max looked terrified, but then looked back at the research she did last night. If she continue to use her rewind powers with no break, it does have side effects. Bleeding from the nose is the first sign that you're using your powers too much. When you start coughing up blood and bleeding from the eyes and ears, that's when you know you have to stop using powers.

"Whoa, check out your nose, too much blow?" Chloe asked looking mildly concerned.

"You can say that, it's just the first sign of me using too much of my powers. It's not as bad as before where I was bleeding from my nose like crazy. When I start coughing of blood and bleeding from my eyes and ears, remind to stop me." Max explained grabbing a napkin from the table and pressing it underneath her nose.

"So, how many times do you think you can rewind before you start having a crazy bleeding party?" Chloe asked furrowing her eyebrows with a mix of puzzlement, awe, and concern.

"I don't know and I kind of don't want to find out." Max voiced making sure all the blood was gone from her nose.

"Let's find out then," Chloe suggested.

"Chloe_"

"Call this training, you testing your limits as they say. Let's go to one of my secrets lairs and fully test that power of yours." Chloe pressed with a pleading look. "You are of serious need of a sidekick of guide you."

Max sighed softly, knowing she's not getting out of this one any time soon. "Fine, but your lair better not be an actual cave or I'm going to rewind and make sure this conversation never happened." Max weakly threatened, standing up from the booth.

Chloe laughed as a memory resurfaced in her mind. "That only happened once, how could I have known there was a bear in the cave?" She asked grinning like a fool.

"Oh, I don't know; maybe if you would have listen to the girl that was standing next you. Telling you about cave bears and how they live in caves. We wouldn't have been running like idiots because we - no, I mean you - disturbed the freaking bear." Max stated with sarcasm practically oozing from her tone.

"Sarcasm does not become you," Chloe commented her grin not leaving her face. "But I love when your feisty,"

Max rolled her eyes fondly walking towards the exit of the diner. She stopped short when her phone started to vibrate in her shoulder bag. She furrowed her eyebrows looking down to see who was calling her. Not many people had her phone number, she only counted five people.

 **(A/N: Who do you think the fifth person is? *gives readers a devious smile*)**

"Don't even answer, we have places to go and people to do," Chloe said pointing at the door.

Max didn't look up from her phone. "It's people to see Chloe," she corrected subconsciously.

"Come on, before Mom starts more shit, let's bail!" Chloe exclaimed.

Max frowned sadly at the phone. "No Chloe, I have to take this call," she said.

"Why Mad Max?"

"It's Kate, I have to see if she's doing_"

"Big whoop, you don't call me once in five years and now you _have_ to take some call from some bitch. The same bitch you see every day at school? I see how it is, so go ahead_" Chloe sneered all excitement gone from her tone and face.

Max glared angrily at Chloe, unknown to the brunette her amber eyes were glowing furiously at the blue haired girl. "You are trending on thin ice Chloe," she scorned heatedly.

Chloe took a step back from the smaller girl, feeling the anger that was radiating off of Max like waves. Chloe has never seen Max so angry in her life, not even including the golden blazing eyes that seems to be burning holes inside her skull.

"You have no idea what's going on with Kate, so don't assume things you don't understand. Yes, she is from my school and Kate is a very dear friend of mine. Don't act like I can't have other friends Chloe. I don't be down your throat when you talk for hours about Rachael Amber and describe to me how great she is. So don't bend over backwards because I have another friend that I care dearly for. Do not insult my friends and have some respect," Max hissed controlling her volume seeing that she was still standing in the middle of diner.

Chloe had wide blue eyes looking at Max like she was complete strange. "Max I'm sorry, I didn't_"

"You didn't ask. Now, I'm going to take this call, I'll be out in a minute, wait outside." The brunette interrupted walking away from the blue haired girl and finally answering her phone.

"Hey Kate, are you alright?" Max asked calming down her anger.

"I'm…uh, fine Max, I actually didn't call for me or well, I did, but mostly for you." Kate said softly over the phone.

"For me, why did something happen?"

"No, a strange man showed up on campus a little while ago, he was looking for you."

Max furrowed her eyebrows in puzzlement. "Are you sure he was looking for me?" she questioned.

"Yeah, though he didn't use your name, he kept saying Hero,"

Max heart leapt out of her chest and out of her mouth. "How…how do you know he was looking for me?"

"He started describing you and he had a picture of you and everyone immediately said Max. He looked a little put off when we said that. He asked where you were and of course, nobody knew. But I did him where your dorm was, if that is okay." Kate explained in a hush tone.

Max reached into her shoulder bag and pulled out a drawing book. She flipped through the pages until she got to a blank one. "That's okay Kate, can you describe to me what this man looked like? Like his hair, his outfit, stuff like that?"

"Yeah, uh, he was tall, like really tall and he had brown wild hair and brown eyes. He seemed to be wearing a tailor suit with a long brown trench coat. He was also wearing_

"Converses," Max finished looking down at drawing she did just last night. It was a drawing of a man that Kate just describe, tailor suit, wild brown hair, and converses. The same man she sometimes she's in her dreams.

"Yeah, do you know him? He seem to know you?"

"I don't know," Max breathe out wanting to sink down to her knees. She didn't understand what was happening. Is the Doctor here and why is he looking for her? Did it have anything to do with the woman in the alleyway.

"Kate, he that man still here?"

"No, he looked around the campus for awhile, asking students questions. He went to your dorm room and stay in there till two woman came and they left."

Max eyes light up as though she was putting two and two together. "Did the woman have blond hair, or dark hair, or even red hair?" she questioned flipping through her drawing book.

"The one woman had crazy curly hair and the other had red hair, they were all talking with weird accents. Everyone thought they were foreign or something, Max what's going on? Do you know them or something?"

Max ignored the questions." Are they still there Kate?" she asked stopping at a drawing of the Doctor and the red haired woman who she remembered being named Donna Noble.

 _"Donna, you are the most important woman in the world…"_

 _"Well, she is, but you are the most important woman to me…"_

 _"Doctor, you are not helping and your suave is showing, quite a lot actually…"_

 _"Oh, you like it, plus, I have to let it show or I won't be able to see those beautiful red cheeks of yours…"_

 _"Again Doctor, not helping…"_

 _"You two are so adorable, look at'cha…"_

"No, they left roughly about an hour ago; the man looked so miserable, so terribly sad." Kate answered breaking into the brunette thoughts.  
"Max, let's go; daylights is wasting!" Chloe shouted.

"In a minute Chloe," Max whipped her head around to shout back, her patience running thin for the blue haired girl. "Listen to me Kate, those people I don't know; so if they come around again tell them I don't go there anymore. Okay, tell them the person they're looking doesn't go that school and that's she gone. Do you understand?" She asked turning her attention back to Kate.

"But Max, you didn't see how the way the man looked. He looked so hollow and_"

"Kate, can you do this for me please?" Max pleaded interrupting the girl on the other end.

After a minute of silence, Kate finally spoke up. "Yes Max, I understand, if they come back; I'll tell them." She agreed.

Max breathe out of relief. "Thank you, now what's going on with you? Victoria isn't bothering you again is she?" She asked changing the subject of the conversation.

"Uh…um, no, no more than usual. Listen Max, I actually have to go, I'm late for class. So, I'll see you when you get back okay?"

Max furrowed her eyebrows in perplexity. "Are you sure Kate? I can just_"

Just then, the line went dead on the end and Max looked down at her phone with sadness. She didn't understand what she said to Kate that made her hang up the phone on her. She looked over to the drawing the Doctor, she then shook her head and closed the book.

'I can't deal with this right now, I really can't. There's a missing girl, a raging storm, and guy that might be drugging girls at my school, and I got a fucked up memory. The last thing I need is some strange dude coming here and making me confused about how I am.' Max declared stuffing the book back in her bag. ' I'll deal with it later,' she decided placing the phone in the shoulder bag as well.

 **A/N: So, while I was typing this, I looked down and saw that I was closing in on 10,000 words. Yeah...so I decided to shortened it...again. Over 8,000 words, I am so sorry :O**

 **So, a lot going on in this Chapter (understatement of the century) if you're confused now, it's okay, a lot of it is going to be cleared up later on in the episodes.**

 **BTW, who else was pissed off when Chloe called Kate a bitch, don't be mean and selfish to Kate. Kate was going through a lot in this game, like seriously what is wrong with you? I get it that Max left Chloe, but she didn't need to say those mean things to Kate. I wanted Max so badly to tell her off or at least give her a long. But it didn't happen, but whatever, I still like Chloe. It was just that part of the game really irritated me to no end.**

 **Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites and being so patience with me. Finding the time to type this story and my other story, college and working is hard. But I'm getting there, thank you for tell me my impression on the 12th Doctor isn't shit (because I thought it was shit lolz)**

 **What else am I missing, oh yeah, Max seems a little paranoid of her powers and I wanted to show that because playing with time is very dangerous and changing and knowing things that is about to happen is very dangerous. I wanted to show that and plus, Max is a Time Lady or at least Hero is. She knows in the back of her mind that playing with time is a bad thing and can lead to consequences.**

 **I promise that the next part is the last part of this episode, I'm taking too much time writing this episode out and for that I am sorry D:**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Life is Strange, just Hero (my OC Character)**_

 **BTW, I've been doing some research on how Hero should regenerate to next (it's going to happen people, I'm sorry, but it is) I got some people in mind, but I don't want to use other people that other writers might've use for their Doctor Who OC Character (the may reason I picked Tuppence is because nobody else seem to have had her in their story and the fact she's perfect :D)**

 **Okay, done (longest chapter with the longest Author Note) NO FLAMES PLEASE, they are not welcome here**

 _ **Alice**_


	4. Episode 2: Out of Time Part 3

***Spoilers for Life is Strange***

Inspiring songs for this Chapter:

Mt. Washington by: Local Natives

The two girls arrived at Chloe's 'lair', a junkyard from the looks of it. Chloe was still pissed about what happened at the diner. At this point, Max can't put the effort to care; she instead began to take in her surroundings. 'It's been awhile since I've been here,' she thought smiling faintly at the blue sky.

"Hey, keep up!" Chloe called from ahead of the brunette.

Max ignored her and continued at her slow pace and doing a little sightseeing. If Chloe is going to continue to act like a child, then Max can walk back to her college campus. She had better things to do (like stop a raging storm from coming and destroying everything) then babysit a child.

"Hey, are you listening Max?" Chloe suddenly asked now in the young girl face.

Max folded her arms with a frown painted on her face. "That depends, are you still acting like an immature child?" She asked back.

"An immature child, are you serious right now? You sound_"

"Yes, very much so; you slam doors, stomp around, and act pity when things don't go your way. That's immaturity, which I don't have time for because in case you haven't notice, there's a storm coming. I have to figure out how to stop it or slow it down by the end of this week.

"So, are we going to be serious Chloe or immature Chloe? Either way, if it's wasting time, I'm leaving." Max declared, leaving no room to argue.

"You…you don't have to go Max. I'm sorry, a lot been going with me…with you lately, stress." Chloe said looking down at her boots.

Max nodded her head in understanding. "Okay, I forgive you, now, where are we besides a junkyard?" she inquired.

"Welcome to my lair the American Rust, away from hell. Be careful calling my lair a junkyard, it has feelings too." Chloe announced throwing the brunette a playful glare.

Max rolled her eyes as hard as she could at the word 'feelings'. "Raw and rough, it suits you. Not all that top-secret Chloe, everyone knows where the junkyard is." She pointed out, deliberately using the word junkyard to piss her friend off.

Chloe ignored the word and grin maddening. "Yeah, doesn't mean everybody comes here." She stated in self-assurance.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, go easy on me alright, I don't know how long I'll have my rewind powers. This maybe like ***The Girl Who Leapt Through Time.** I might only be able to do this certain among of times before it goes away completely." Max explained, making a mental note to watch that movie again.

"The girl who did what now?" Chloe asked having the look of puzzlement planted on her face.

Max rolled her eyes again. "I don't know how long I'll have my powers for," she simplified.

"Exactly, that's why it's time we have some fun while we still can." Chloe stated smiling widely.

Max narrowed her eyes at the blue haired girl. "Train, I mean train," Chloe corrected clearing her throat.

Max followed Chloe over to a clearing and Chloe came to a stop. She reached into a back pocket and pulled out a gun. Max eyes widened in realization and shock. "What the fuck Chloe? Isn't that the gun that David said went missing?" she questioned already knowing the answer.

"Look Max, it isn't a big deal, alright? I'm just borrowing it." Chloe answered.

"I took a hit for you because I thought you didn't take the gun. Not_"  
"Which I'm grateful that you did that. Look, it's just a gun Maxy, it's_"

"Guns kill, hurt, and cause nothing, but more problems Chloe. That's what guns do." Max stated interrupting the blue haired girl.

"Well, we're not hurting or killing anyone; just…target practice." Chloe reassured.

"For. What?" Max asked through her teeth.

"Well, Nathan had me in that bathroom cornered. You were there, but at times you won't be there for me all the time. I'm going to need some serious protection the next time Nathan or anyone tries something like that again." Chloe explained having a hard glare on her face.

Max didn't look at the least convinced, but she knew that arguing with Chloe isn't going to change anything. Nor, is it going to stop her from using the gun. The brunette sighed heavily; it looks like she's going to have to deal with the punches.

No matter, how hard they're punching.

Max had no idea where the newly found hatred for guns came from. But she knew she hated them and hated when people use them for all the wrong reasons. They cause nothing, but trouble for everyone even the person on the other side of the gun. She has a feeling it had something to do with this Doctor and Hero person. She never cared for guns, but now the hatred and fear feels like it's been heightened.

Suddenly, there was a beer bottle in her face. She looked up and saw that it was Chloe offering her a drink. "Yuck," she deadpanned shooting her friend a look.

Chloe giggled. "You are so adorable, you haven't changed a bit." She stated.

'Well, that's good thing, I haven't completely lost myself in her endless amounts of bullshit.' Max thought forebodingly.

"Okay, let's do this, can you find five bottles while I prep the shooting range?" Chloe asked.

Max sighed. "Beer and guns, amazing combo," she stated a tone practically dripping sarcasm.

Chloe ignored her remark by waving her off. "You can handle it; now go find us five bottles, pretty please?" She gave the brunette a bright Cheshire like smile.

"Please…stop smiling like that, it's freaking me out." Max said smiling slightly at her blue hair antics.

Chloe just laughed her off.

After collecting two beer bottles, Max walked deeper in the junkyard. She stopped short when she spotted a striking blue phone box not far from where she was standing. Her eyes widened impossible wide. "No way," she breathes out.

She started walking towards the blue phone box and after a moment, she was full on sprinting towards it. She got closer, but it looked so transparent to her, like it wasn't all the way there.

She furrowed her eyebrows. "That can't be right," she murmured to herself.

She swiftly took her camera out and took a picture of the blue box. She shook the photo, still keeping her eye on the police box. She looked down at the photo and the police box was in the photo.

"What the hell?" She wondered staring closely at the photo. She looked back up and the police box was gone. 'No, where did you go?' Max marveled looking around the junkyard, but there was no sign of the blue box anywhere.

On her third bottle, she came across some kind of makeshift fort. There was a small opening, big enough for Max to enter in. She looked around and saw graffiti all over the walls.

'So, this is where Chloe and Rachel hung out.' The brunette realized taking in the empty space. 'I'm betting I can find out a little bit more about Rachel and how she…vanished.' Max thought frowning slightly.

She picked up a hand-crafted bracelet with initials, C and R. 'Well, I can tell they were close. Chloe must've met Rachel after I supposedly left.' Max realized placing the bracelet down. Max then spotted something in a small waste basket. She picked it up and unfolded it. It was a letter from Rachel to someone, maybe Chloe.

'According to this letter, Rachel met someone, but was confused about it. I wonder if this certain person is responsible for Rachel's disappearance…I wish she mention names.' Max deduced, placing the letter back in the waste basket.

Max looked around and spotted a flyer, a Vortex Clue party flyer. 'So, Rachel was at the Vortex Party the same night she disappeared. Strange, a lot goes on inside those vortex parties.' She thought thinking about Kate.

Abruptly, something caught Max eye and she turned around and saw some writing on the wall. It said:

 **Chloe Was Here**

 **Max Was Here**

 **Rachel** **Was** **Is Here**

"I don't remember writing that," Max whispered with a surprised expression. She reached out to touch the writing and unexpectedly, she felt like she was getting pulled into something. Trying to catch her breath, she heard someone laughing. Max slowly turned around and nothing could prepare her for this scene. Sitting on the beat-up couch was Rachel alive and well.

Her blond hair was flowing like waterfalls with her hazel eyes glowing with mischief. "Chloe, what on Earth are you doing now?" The blond asked with laughter in her eyes.

"You'll know when I'm done," Chloe said. "There, now if anyone comes in here, they'll know that we own this place." She firmly stated.

Max watched as the same writing that she touched. Instead of it being scratch out by Rachel's name it remained. 'Chloe wrote it,' Max realized.

"Who's Max? Someone I don't know, and you better not tell me it's someone from the Vortex Club." Rachel scolded.

"Ew no, Max was my friend, a good friend till she disappeared." Chloe answered frowning forlornly.

"Disappeared?" Max and Rachel asked in unison.

"Yeah, after my…my dad. A couple of months, she started acting different. Not Max, like a complete stranger. She would stare at me as though she didn't know me at all." Chloe answered.

"What?" Max found herself asking, knowing both girls didn't hear her.

"Chloe, define strange," Rachel ordered frowning now.

"Like, she'll have this distant expression on her face. Her eyes looked way older than they were supposed to. And whenever we would be talking, either she wouldn't know what I'm talking about. Or she'll just completely ignore me.

"The day she left; she had a faraway look as though she wasn't there anymore. I called her like a dozen times. She turned to me, her eyes literally glowing that creepy amber. She looked straight into my eyes and said: 'I'm not Max,'" Chloe explained.

"What the hell?" Rachel asked looking between scared and confused.

"Yeah, that's what I said, and she walked off and I've haven't seen or heard from her since then."

"Did her parents say anything about it?" Rachel inquired.

"That's the weird part; her parents were nowhere to be found. Like they didn't talk to me or my mom. It's as though they never existed in the first place." Chloe answered sitting next to her blond friend.

"Well, maybe she needed some space. With all that was going on, she probably needed some air." Rachel suggested halfheartedly.

"Probably, but she could've just said that. But you didn't see her Rach, it was as though she wasn't even there anymore, just a shell of her former self. Like a completely different person, it was frightening to say the least."

'I don't remember that, why can't I remember any of that,' Max thought clenching her head tightly, wanting to rip her hair out.

Rapidly, the screen faded away and Max found herself back in the rundown abandon secret hideout. 'What the hell was that? A vision or flashback, but the Doctor wasn't in it this time. This time it was about Rachel and Chloe, but how did I do that?' She wondered looking down at the palm of her hand.

She looked around the makeshift fort and decided to walk out. Max didn't want any more surprise visions or flashbacks. God knows, she's been having plenty of those when she sleeps. 'Though, I think I might want to ask Chloe about how I was when I left. Maybe that would give me some insight on who this Hero is and who the Doctor is as well.' Max thought walking even deeper into the junkyard.

After collecting the fifth bottle, Max made her way back to the blue haired girl. She was still in deep thought, handing Chloe the beer bottles almost robotically. A lot happened here, the blue box appearing out of nowhere and the vision she got from the fort. 'I wonder if I can do that again. I mean, I did get a vision of a storm coming and Chloe's part. Why not something else?' Max wondered looking down at her petite hand again.

"Max, are you listening?" Chloe asked breaking through the brunette thoughts.

"Huh what?" She asked in a slight daze.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "I swear you spend more time in Lala Land then actual reality. What I said was we're going to shoot all these bottles without wasting a single bullet." She affirmed.

'I'm spacing out like I did back then before I left. I really need to stop that in front of Chloe, or she's going to think I'm going to leave like before.' Max noticed narrowing her eyes slightly. "I'm not shooting anything and try not to accidently shoot me. I'm going to be useless in stopping the storm if I'm dead." She stated sardonically.

"When did you become so sarcastic and witty, I'm loving it." Chloe commented.

Max didn't answer; she just gave the blue haired girl a dirty look.

"Look, I'm not going to shoot you, just the beer bottles alright?" Chloe reassured catching Max's face expression.

Max stayed silent and turned her attention to the beer bottles.

"If it makes you feel better_

'I have a feeling it won't,' Max thought snarky.

"_you can help me aim; you still got that eye, right?" Chloe continued.

'Whatever eye she's talking about,' Max thought. "Sure," she finally agreed lackadaisically. "If this is going to work, you're going to have to shoot first." She stated.

On cue, Chloe fired the gun and it pierced the left side of the wall where the first beer bottle was station. Max gave into the flinch that threatened to take over her body. She didn't like the sound of firing bullets, especially when it's so close to her ears. 'I'm tough, I can be brave,' Max told herself looking down at her watch. She rewinds a couple of seconds back.

"Aim to your right," the brunette told Chloe not looking up from her watch. After the second bottle was destroyed, Max was trembling all over and her ears were ringing.

"Okay Max, let's get creative. Find me another target." Chloe said with a bright smile.

Max didn't want to, she really didn't. She can feel the fatigue coming over her. She was trying to be brave, but the gunshots they were sending fear into her. Fear that she hasn't felt before in her whole life. And she can't understand why she was feeling this way. But in the back of her mind, she knew that quitting now wasn't going to make Chloe happy. If anything is going to start up another argument, an argument that Max didn't want to have. So, with a heavy heart and sigh, she looked around her immediate area for an easy target. Something quick and easy so maybe she can go home after this.

In the back of her mind, she knew it was never easy when it came to Chloe, but at this point Max couldn't care less.

Max frowned almost contemptuously. "Take out that wheel rim to your left," she pointed.

"Taking out the wheel rim now…" Chloe aimed her pistol at the rim and fired. It ricochets off the rim and hit the beer bottle; shattering it into pieces.

That action alone made Max gasped loudly with a terrified look. "Chloe, I think we should stop now. It's getting a bit dangerous now." She suggested.

"Maxy, it's fine and if any one of us gets hurt you can just rewind like nothing happened. Now, I want one more uber-cool trick shot, please one more and we'll do something else." Chloe said giving Maxx a pleading expression.

"You promise?" Max asked.

"I promise, now target; give me a target." Chloe pressed.

Max looked around for a moment and pointed at the car bumper. "Shoot that bumper out," she stated.

"Goodbye, cruel bumper…" Chloe said firing the pistol. The bullet bounced off the bumper and hit Chloe straight in the chest.

Max eyes widened in shocked and she gasped loudly. "Chloe!" She exclaimed.

"I shot myself! I shot myself!" Chloe yelled clenching her wound.

Suddenly, Max's eyes begin to glow a vibrant gold and she rewind time without her acknowledgement.

"Max, give me a target to shoot," Chloe stated suddenly, snapping Max out of her trans.

'What just happened, I don't remember rewinding. I remember...' Max thought eyes widened in complete shock.

"Max_"

"No, no more, we are done," the brunette declared interrupted the blue haired girl.

"That's not fair Max, you said one more target. I even promise we'll stop when we hit that one target." Chloe argued.

"That promise goes out the window when you get shot!" Max shouted angrily.

Chloe was taken back from that statement. "What?" she asked dumbfounded.

"I told you to shoot that bumper; the bullet bounced off the bumper and hit you." Max explained pointing at the bumper.

"Max, I…I'm sorry, I didn't…we'll stop, we'll stop right now." Chloe said delicately.

Max nodded her head, but that was a mistake because she felt instantly lightheaded. "Max, are you alright?" Chloe asked watching her brunette friend sway a bit. She knew the answer immediately when the brunette nose began to bleed.

"Chloe…I don't feel so super," Max shrugged to say. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she was falling to the ground. The last thing she heard was Chloe calling her name before she was unconscious.

Max shrugged to open her eyes, everything was spinning. Her vision was blur till she saw it again; the storm and the lighthouse. She groaned and tried to sit up, but she found that she couldn't. She looked around with her eyes and saw that she was in the same place as before. Mechanical ceiling, with a sci-fi spin to it.

'Where am I?' Max wondered frowning in puzzlement. She unexpectedly heard a loud, but comforting hum coming from the center console. Max groaned again and tried to set up again, but it was no use, her limbs felt like jello.

"Hello?" She called, hoping someone can hear her. There was another loud hum and then a rush of footsteps. Max's heart was beating so fast, she thought it was going to burst out of her chest. She looked up and saw that it was the same man from before. The one with the silver hair and the ancient icy blue eyes.

"Doctor," Max breaths out, feeling – for some reason – relief and saved.

"Oh my god Hero!" Clara abruptly exclaimed making Max jump faintly.

The Doctor kneeled over to Max's level pulling her to him in a tight hug. "Amser, you're here, you have to tell me where you are." He almost pleaded.

"What?" She asked blinking at him in bewilderment.

"Hero, you've been missing, we've searched everywhere, and I mean everywhere for you. Where are you?" Clara asked pleading to her.

"I don't understand," Max whispered. "You were there at my dorm." She stated.

"What?" The Doctor and Clara questioned in unison.

"You were there with Donna and some other woman with curly hair. I'm not so sure now, you don't look like him." Max tried to explain through the fatigue.

"River," the Doctor muttered. He cupped Max cheeks and looked at her in the eyes. "Which face was I Hero? Do you know what face I was?" He asked her with practice patience.

Max was more than befuddled, she was dumbstruck; she didn't quite understand what he was asking of her. "I don't understand, what face?" She asked with a daze expression.

"Hero focus, we don't know how much time we have with you." Clara pressed.

Max winced suddenly remembering what happened outside the diner. "She asked me if I…if I was human. I told her yes, I was human. Why would she ask me that?" Max suddenly asked as droplets of blood began to free fall from her nose.

As if the other penny dropped, Clara and the Doctor's eyes widened in alarm. They looked at each other with a mixture of puzzlement and realization.

"What is that humming?" Max asked looking around for the source.

"It's…it's the TARDIS reacting to you," the Doctor answered. "Did the woman say anything else, anything at all?" he asked the brunette.

Max mouth the word TARDIS. "I remember seeing the TARDIS in the junkyard, but that's impossible for it to be there because it disappeared." She muttered with a dazed expression.

"Junkyard, Hero; have you seen River after that first encounter?" Clara asked trying to get the Time Lady back on track.

"River…I remember…saving her? I saved her from something, I don't quite remember where though. Everything is such a blur, everything is not making sense." Max said wincing again when a shot of pain attacked the side of her head.

"I will make everything make sense Amser, I promise, but I need you to tell me where you are, so I can find you." The Doctor said searching the brunette honey colored eyes as though they have the answer.

"'Time is falling apart', that's what she said history is changing. What did she mean by that?" Max asked wincing again.

The Doctor glanced at his companion and she shook her head at him. "Hero, right now that doesn't mean anything. What's important right now is finding out where you are so I can get there." The Doctor pressed.

Max frowned, thinking back and remembering the storm. "I can't," she whispered.

The Doctor blinked once and then twice. "What do you mean you can't? Is someone threatening you, tell me who they_"

"Max, can you hear me? Please wake up! I'm sorry!" Someone suddenly shouted interrupting the Time Lord.

Max sat up slowly, leaning heavily on the Doctor for support. Clara came behind Max supporting her there. The brunette winced when trying to move, but her limbs are just not responding. "I have to stay…there is a…a storm coming to my town and I have stop it." She shrugged to explained.

"Storm…no, Amser listen to me; you have told me, so I can help you…please." The Doctor pleaded trying to hang on to the brunette.

Max smiled wretchedly and shook her head at him; the Doctor eyes widened in distress. Max suddenly began to fade away from them. The Doctor and Clara started to shout and plead for the brunette to stay. Max could hardly hear them anymore; she closed her eyes and faded away completely.

Max opened her golden honey colored eyes slowly, taking in her surroundings. She was lying on someone lap; a rather comfortable lap. 'I was in that place again, the place where he was, where the Doctor was. Was that real or a dream? If I stop this storm from coming, maybe I can see him in real life. If all this is even real or in my head.' Max wondered looking daze.

'River, that's what the Doctor called her, she sounds familiar. Why do I feel like I know that name?' Max thought closing her eyes to concentrate.

" _Hero, please don't do this, you have no guarantee that you'll regenerate…"_

" _You're right, but there is no way I'm going to let you die here. You said it yourself; you know my name and the Doctor's name. That means you're something to him in the future…"_

" _Time can be rewritten…"_

" _Yeah, but you already know our future and you know what happens if you were to die here…"_

" _Hero, please…the Doctor would be-"_

" _-will heal, you mean something to him right, after all, you know his name. Time is being rewritten right now because I'm the one that's changing it. I'm Time after all…"_

" _Hero!"_

Max eyes shot opened in alarm. 'I saved her, or at least I think I did. But if that's the case, how am I still here?' She questioned rubbing her head.

"Max, oh my god, you freaked me out. Do you feel any better now?" Chloe asked her tone laced in distress.

Max tiredly looked up at Chloe. "A little, thanks for helping me. I…just need a minute." She answered blinking slowly; trying to get everything working again.

"Too much action for Arcadia?" Chloe tried to joke getting an exhausted grin from the brunette.

"Hey, take five, let me know when you feel any better alright?" Chloe stated giving Max another concern expression before walking off.

The brunette nodded her head in understanding and slowly slides off the bumper of the truck. 'God, this power if really messing with my head and these visions or flashbacks. I'm starting to get really scared about all of this.' Max thought rubbing her temples.

After a few minutes of trying to get her head screw back on tight. Max walked back to Chloe, who grinned and jumped off another truck she, was sitting on.

"Alright, ready to lock and load?" Chloe asked.

Max furrowed her eyebrows. "No Chloe, I'm ready to go home, I can't do that anymore." She stated giving her blue haired friend a pointed look.

"Are you afraid of getting into trouble?" Chloe asked almost patronizing. Before Max could answer, Chloe interrupted her. "Oh, boo ho, Max is afraid! I know you can handle this, that's why I'm here to guide you." She explained.

"I don't want you to guide me Chloe!" Max snapped irately.

Chloe looked taken back. "Max_"

"You don't understand the burden of these powers because you don't have them. It takes a toll on my mind and my body. For God sake Chloe, you were just shot in the chest, if I didn't rewind; you would be dead. I got these powers yesterday, not three months ago." Max exploded frantically, unknown to her, her eyes were glowing again.

"I'm_"  
"Are you going to take me home or will I have to walk?" Max questioned completely done with the whole situation.

Before Chloe could answer, another voice came into the picture. "Hey, it's Thelma and Louise, or maybe Bonnie and Clyde?" He asked good-naturedly.

Max breath hitched when an unknown stranger came into the mix. She didn't know this man at all, but from Chloe's face expression, the stranger and her have history.

"Excuse us, Frank," Chloe nearly spat heatedly.

"Oh, sorry Chloe, don't let me get in the way of your bonding," the man now known as Frank sneered sarcastically. "I heard the gunshots and breaking glass. It's cute that you're playing with guns." He continued.

'Shit,' Max mentally cursed sneaking a glance at the pistol Chloe was holding behind her back.

"Just like me your age," Frank commented.

"We're nothing alike man," Chloe shot back glaring a hole through Frank.

'This isn't good, she's holding the gun and if it's not obvious enough, she doesn't like this man. Should I rewind time and warn Chloe this man would be giving us shit.' The brunette wondered looking between the exchange.

"We both need money, in fact; you need it so bad you owe me a shitload. Don't you, Chloe?" Frank goaded.

'What money?' Max mentally wondered eyes slowly widening in realization.

"You'll get your money," Chloe declared.

Frank began to advance on the blue haired girl. "Don't they all say that? Y'know, even when they're broke and acting tough…" he trailed off to look at Max who was looking down at Chloe.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" Frank asking making the brunette slightly recoil. Max didn't answer; she looked at Chloe and saw she was staring at something that was on Frank's wrist. From where Max was standing, it looked like a bracelet.

"Where did you get that bracelet?" Chloe asked not breaking contact with the fabric around Frank's wrist.

"A friend and it's none of your damn business. You're my business now and I_"

Chloe ignored him, still looking at the bracelet; suddenly, what if would seem like recognition slapped Chloe upside the head. "That's Rachel's bracelet," she realized. She looked up and fury took the wheel. She whipped out the gun she was hiding and pointed it directly at Frank. "Why the fuck are you wearing her bracelet?" she demanded.

Max eyes widened almost comical with her mouth hanging open in complete alarm as she watched her friend go from zero to hundred. "Chloe put down the gun before you hurt someone." She said trying to stay calm.

"It would be best if you listen to your friend," Frank suggested backing up a bit.

"Shut up and answer the question," Chloe snapped ignoring Frank and Max completely.

"Calm yourself, alright? It was a gift," Frank answered.

"Chloe, for god sake, put the gun down!" Max pleaded looking between the gun and Frank.

Chloe ignored again her again. "No, it wasn't, you stole that shit. Give it to me right now, asshole!" She ordered wrathfully.

"Or what, you're going to shoot me," Frank began to laugh. "Don't make me laugh, you don't have the balls to shoot me, little girl." He baited.

"You sure about that, would you bet your miserable life." Chloe challenged.

"I think I would," Frank shot back.

"Then clearly you don't know me at all." Chloe stated coldly and emotionless. She then pulled the trigger, right when Max shouted no. The bullet pierces the air ringing out for anyone whose listening.

The bullet hit Frank square in the chest, making him fall on the ground with a painful thump. Max thought everything was happening in slow motion. Nothing was making sense, everything was spiraling into chaos. She stared at Frank motionless body with wide eyes in complete shock not knowing what to do or think.

"Take it back, take it back," she muttered to herself as her hands slowly began to grip her head tightly. Unknown to the brunette, her eyes began to slowly glow vibrant gold. Without realizing it Max, rewind time just by thinking it.

"Max, can you hear me? Max, wake the hell up!" Someone shouted vociferously.

Max gasped loudly as she shot up and looked around frantically with a haunted expression on her face. She was sweating, and her breath was labored, she didn't know what happened. One minute, they were talking to Frank and the next, he was dead. 'The gun…' Max thought gripping the side of her head; feeling a headache forming.

"Max, you're nose it's_"

"Give me the gun," Max asked almost below a whisper.

"What Max, why_"

"Give me the gun Chloe, I will not ask again!" Max demanded glaring at the blue haired girl.

Chloe almost took a step back at the tone of the brunette. She's never seen the brunette so shaken up and angry before. She looked down with a frown and handed the gun to the brunette. Max took the gun and looked up to the approaching figure. She wiped her nose with the back of the sleeve and placed the gun behind her. She straightened her face to make it look neutral, but it was hard because that image kept replaying in her mind.

"Hey, it's Thelma and Louise, or maybe Bonnie and Clyde?" The older man teased coming into view.

"Excuse us Frank," Chloe snapped back angrily.

'This is just like last time; I'm having a very strange case of déjà vu right now. Focus Max, Chloe snapped when she saw Frank's bracelet. So, I should intervene probably before or right at that moment.' Max thought narrowing her eyes slightly, as she plans.

"We both know you need money in fact, you need it so bad you owe me a shitload. Don't you, Chloe?" Frank taunted.

Max almost rolled eyes in annoyance. 'It doesn't help that he keeps baiting her any chance he gets.' She thought frowning at the thought.

"You'll get your money," Chloe declared frowning at the older man.

Frank began to advance on the blue haired girl and Max flinched violently and step back slightly to the left for a better angle.

"Don't they all say that? Y'know, even when they're broke and acting tough…" he trailed off and looked at the haunted expression that was on Max's features.

She was trying very hard to make her face neutral, but it was hard. Not when the events of what happened the last time was replaying like a movie in front of her. It was all a little disorienting to her and she was trying to handle it. She never seen someone die before, she never thought Chloe had it in her the actual kill someone. To take someone from this world, it was so easy, so simple; it was frightening and that's why Max hated guns. They're we're nothing, but trouble and they bring trouble and death everywhere it goes.

"Hey, what's with the face? You're acting like you've seen a ghost." Frank asked breaking through the brunette deep thoughts.

'I might be,' Max thought flinching faintly and pushing the gun farther away from Frank's view. 'It's coming, Chloe is about to notice the bracelet,' the brunette realized looking in Chloe's direction.

"What did you_?"

"Where did you get that bracelet?" Chloe asked looking directly at the bracelet around Frank's wrist.

'Here we go; I just hope I'm quick enough.' Max thought sighing inwardly.

"A friend and it's none of your damn business. You're my business now and I_"

"That's Rachel's bracelet!" Chloe shouted in recognition.

"Chloe, don't jump to conclusions, that can be anybody's bracelet." Max spoke up.

"No, I know her, and I know her bracelet, that's definitely Rachel's." Chloe pressed glaring at Frank. "No, it wasn't a gift, you stole that shit! Give it to me right now, asshole!" She shouted reaching for the bracelet.

Suddenly, Frank whipped out a pocket knife and pointed threatened at the blue haired girl. "You better step back before you regret it, girl; I mean it." Frank warned calmly.

Max eyes widened in shock. 'What the hell? This didn't happen last time; Frank didn't have a knife last time.' She realized thinking back on the last time she rewinds time. 'No, I have to stop this, before someone gets hurt.' The brunette realized as her eyes hardened. The brunette stuffed the gun in her shoulder bag and walked in between the two.

"What do you think you're_"

"Shut up, because everything that's coming out of your mouth is making this whole situation worse than it already is." The brunette interrupted shooting Frank an icy glare. She turned her attention back to Chloe who was looking at her with a surprised and annoyed expression. "We're leaving," She stated leaving no room to argue.

"But that's Rachel's'_"

"No, we are not doing this right now; you've caused enough damage already." She stated firmly. The brunette turned her attention to Frank who was looking bewilderment. "We're sorry for causing a disruption, we won't do it again." She gripped Chloe wrist and dragged her away from Frank and where the train tracks are.

Max and Chloe, we're walking on the railroad tracks, the brunette completely ignoring the blue haired girl and the blue haired girl was trying to get the brunette attention. It got the point where Chloe stopped in front of the brunette, making her stop as well.

"Okay, seriously; you're ignoring me and me not knowing what I did wrong is bothering me. So, can you tell me what I did so I find a way to fix it?" Chloe asked giving Max a pleading look.

Max ignored her and gave her a hard look. "Is this how it's going to be now?" She asked straight to the point.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked looking completely thrown off.

"You going off doing stupid and reckless shit because I can manipulate time now. If that is the case, I didn't sign up for that and I'm not going to apart of that."

"Maxy, what are you talking about? I do reckless stupid shit all the time."

"Really, is that so? Does shooting Frank count as you doing reckless stupid shit!"

Chloe looked shocked and took a step back. "What are you talking about Max? I didn't shot Frank, I didn't have the gun." She defended.

"Let me ask you a question, if I didn't ask for the gun, would you have shot Frank?"

Chloe furrowed her eyebrows in puzzlement and a little annoyed. "No, I wouldn't Max, how could you even ask that?" She questioned.

"That's a lie and you know it,"

"I'm not lying!"

"Yes, you are, because you shot Frank. The reason you don't know is because I rewind time. Tell me something Chloe, if I didn't have my rewind powers and you just so happened to get so mad and shoot Frank. Then what, what would've happened?" Max asked crossing her arms.

"But it didn't_"

"Yes it did! I saw it, I was right there! You don't remember, but I do as clear as day! You shot Frank over a bracelet!" Max yelled, getting irritated over the fact that her friend wasn't seeing the point.

"It wasn't just a bracelet Max, it was Rachel's. And he knows_"  
"This is what I'm talking about; you don't think when you act. You just act and throw everything else that's important – like thinking – out the window."

Chloe didn't answer.

Max sighed heavily. "Answer the question, what would you have done if I didn't have my rewind powers when you shot Frank?" she asked again, softly this time.

Chloe sighed heavily too and began to walk on the railroad path again. "I don't know, panic and yell sure. But after that, I don't know," she answers in a small voice.

"You would have gone to jail, and I probably would've joined you for just being here. You have got to stop being so reckless all the time, it doesn't help. And you can't depend on my powers to bail you out of situations like this."

"I don't depend on your powers Max, you know that,"  
Max gave her a consequential look. "You do depend on my powers because if you didn't, it would require you to depend on me. And we both know you're not going to do that anytime soon." She stated bluntly.

Chloe looked hurt, but didn't say anything.

"And that's fine; I…it's fine; but please don't do something like this again. You can't do something like this ever again. Taking a life is serious business and me finding out that you can do it so easy, it's nerve wrecking to say the least."  
"But Max, I_"

"Just because I rewind time Chloe, doesn't change the fact it was still you. It doesn't change the fact that you still did it. I'm done arguing about this, I'm really am. Actually, I'm done arguing period because that seems like the only thing we do now days and I hate it. I really do, but that just proves how much I've change, I don't remember us arguing as much as we are now." Max explained as she also continues to walk on the railroad.

"Yeah, we didn't; but most of the time it was you that didn't put much of a fight when I wanted to do stuff that might get us in trouble. You have changed, mature more than I did apparently, but that's not a bad thing; you're doing a good job keeping me level headed."

'That makes sense, I don't remember most of the time I spent with Chloe. I remember the important stuff, but nothing else; everything is a big fat blur.' Max realized frowning at the rusting train tracks.

"I'm surprised you haven't ask," Chloe spoke breaking through the brunette thoughts.

"Ask what?" The brunette asked back.

Chloe stopped walking and laid down on the train tracks, Max sat on tracks near Chloe's boots. "Why of all people would be hanging around with people like Frank." The blue haired girl answered smirking up at the brunette.

"I was getting to that, but I was too busy scolding you for doing stupid reckless shit."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Thanks mom," she muttered to herself.

"But in all seriousness, why are you hanging out with someone like Frank? It doesn't seem to be your…crowd." Max stated, choosing her words wisely.

"He's…not; Frank Bowers is just a dealer, where I get my weed. The one in your joint remember? Anyway, Frank and I kind of hung out." Chloe answered with her arms behind her head.

Max shook her head almost in disapproval. "Jesus Chloe, this isn't one of those 'bad boy' phases?" She asked almost wanting to groan in annoyance.

"No, it's my 'trying to scrounge some quick cash so Rachel and I could get the hell out of here' phase." Chloe almost snapped. "Frank had quick cash, that's all."

"So, that's it," Max almost afraid to ask.

Chloe eyes hardened. "No, I want to know how Frank got Rachel's bracelet…What do you think?" She asked turning her eyes to the brunette.

"Maybe he stumbled upon it somehow, Rachel's missing right. Maybe it fell off somewhere and he just happened to pick it up. Though, if it was just a bracelet, why would Frank get all defensive about a random bracelet?" Max deduced.

Chloe eyes widened. "Oh my god Max, you are the smartest person in the world right now! Of course, but what does that mean?" She asked with a bright grin.

"It means we need to be careful and keep an eye on this Mr. Bower guy. And you need to find a way to pay him back."

Chloe groaned loudly.

"None of that Chloe, you can't run from your debts, it never works they're keep coming back till you deal with them. Why don't you just borrow money from your mom or_?"

"Don't say it," the blue haired girl interrupted shooting a glare at the brunette.

"Okay, just ask your mom for help, paying back your mom is a lot easier than paying back some crazed drug dealer."

"Oh yeah, because that conversation is going to go so well, 'hey mom, I borrow some money from some asshole drug dealer. Can I borrow some money from you to pay him back, so he won't hunt me down when I skip town?' Yeah, Mad Max, great idea."

"I'm not telling you to tell your mom everything, use your imagination."

Chloe gave the brunette a shit-eating grin. "You want me to lie, little innocent Maxy wants not so innocent Chloe to lie to her own mother." Chloe faked gasped. "The horror,"

Max just shrugged her shoulders indifferently. "Well, I figured sense you lie about everything else, this should be easy." She joked.

Chloe scoffed and lightly kicked Max in the leg, making the brunette laugh out loud, almost falling off the tracks completely. Chloe slowly stopped laughing and looked up at Max who still had a slight bright smile on her face. "It's so weird talking to you about this insane crap. We haven't hung out this much since we we're tweens…and it's like no time has passed." She stated frowning slightly.

The brunette frowned too. She began to think when the last time her and Chloe hung out was. 'No, that's not true; time has passed. It feels like a lifetime since I've seen Chloe, like I haven't been in this town in years. Maybe to her it feels like I haven't left, so then why do I feel like something in me is missing?' Max thought narrowing her eyes to the ground.

"I wish Rachel was here to meet you," Chloe suddenly said in a small voice.

That statement made Max look up with an alarmed expression on her face. What brought this up? She didn't know anything about Rachel only she met the world to Chloe. If Max was honest with herself, she didn't want to meet Rachel, she felt like she would stepping on something that was not met to be step on. She was sure Rachel was a nice girl, probably one of the nicest – going by what Chloe was saying – but the brunette would feel uncomfortable around the missing girl. Like she would have to prove herself to her or something, and she didn't like feeling that way.

"Why?" Max ended up asking in a hesitant tone. "I mean, I don't think she would be very fond of me," the brunette admitted.

"You're not that different. She had – has a great eye for images and for art. She wasn't a geek like you with the whole understanding of Quantum Psychics and Advanced Chemistry. But she is a smartass like you; we would all be hella 'best friends forever.'" The blue haired girl answered with a slight smirk on her face.

Max nodded her head in understanding but in the back of her mind, she didn't want to meet the missing girl. Like something about her rubs, her the wrong way, like wasn't _met_ to meet the girl. But the brunette had a feeling that if she told the blue haired girl what she was thinking, it wouldn't go over so well. So, the brunette decided to keep it positive and light, not giving away what her inner thoughts were.

"I know she must be as cool as you are. I have no doubt we'll meet soon," she stated having a small smile on her face.

Chloe grinned widely at her. "Railroad tracks always make me feel better, I have no idea why," she said gently with bright eyes.

Max nodded her head and glanced at the clouds. "Kerouac knew it's the romance of travel and movement. The sound of the train whistle at night, I was always so taken by that poet because I felt so connected to it. Like it was something I've done or will do in my life." She explained with a far away tone as though she wasn't really there, like she was already gone.

"Look at the beat poet here," Chloe cut in watching the brunette's amber eyes glow faintly.

Max gave Chloe a playful glare making the blue hair girl grin. She shook her head, sitting up to lean on her elbows. "Not really, I'm…not really into poetry, once upon a time I was, but not anymore. I'd rather be a good photographer," she explained standing up to her feet and brushing off in dirt from her dress.

"What, not Quantum Physics or Advanced Chemistry, what's the other one…oh yeah, Pre_"

"All those are just hobbies and subjects that I like researching and studying," Max interrupted smiling down at Chloe.

"You do that on your down time, you have way too much time on your hands," Chloe stated getting ready to also get up.

"You have no idea," Max muttered before she could even stopped herself.

Chloe furrowed her eyebrows at the brunette and looked up to see the brunette staring at something that was to her left. She had a dazed expression on her face, like she wasn't even there anymore. "Max, are you okay?" The blue hair girl asked with a frown on her face.

Before Max could even answer, pain shot into her head, making her winced and groan in pain. Flashes of the storm and a man and a woman with a blue box attacked her mind; the images didn't stop, and it showed that the storm was getting larger and more destructive. Suddenly, the images changed to a tall man in a brown coat and a woman with blond curly hair shouting at her and…crying? Before she could even concentrate on what the visions met, something or rather someone was breaking through her visions. She clenched her head and shut her eyes tight, trying to block out the pain.

"Max! Max help me, I'm stuck!" Chloe abruptly yelled breaking the brunette painful visions.

The brunette shot up, still feeling the effects of her painful vision. She whipped around and spotted Chloe still on the train tracks trying to move her foot. Her eyes widened in fright and she jogged over, wincing vaguely by the headache she was now getting.

"Give me your hands," the brunette ordered holding out her own pale hands for the blue hair girl to take. Chloe grasped her hands tightly and the brunette pulled as hard as she could, but she couldn't release the blue haired girl.

Chloe let go after grunting out in pain from the brunette pulling to hard. She pulled at her boot, but it still wouldn't budge. Max bent down and grabbed the boot and tried to move it another way to remove it and it still didn't work. Suddenly, a loud horn pierced the air like a bullet, making Max look up in alarm. Her eyes widened when she realized what that was the horn of a train.

"Hold on Chloe, I'm going to find something to get you out!" The brunette called looking up and spotting a fuse box.

"Hurry Max, please," Chloe begged gripping her leg and trying to pull it out.

Max ran over and practically ripped the fuse box open and started look and hard at the controls. 'I wish I had a sonic screwdriver right about now,' the brunette thought frowning at the wires. Suddenly, Max stopped short and had an alarm expression on her face, 'wait, why did I just say sonic screwdriver? I don't even know what that_ _'_

" _Doctor, stop doing that if you don't stop, you're sonic will_"_

" _Oh no, don't do that; come back Prisoner Zero is right here!"_

" _-overload and burn itself out, you are an absolute knob,"_

" _Not the time Hero, we_"  
"Just food for thought, Prisoner Zero has melted down and escape into the sewer…"_

" _No TARDIS, no sonic, and 18 minutes_"_

" _17 minutes dear…"_

" _To save the world, great…"_

" _You had fewer tools to work with love, nothing here is the same. Now, you have fewer humans and you still have me…"_

'This is hardly the time for visions Max; I need something to cut these wires.' Max thought shaking her head, making her short brown hair fly around. The brunette looked around again and spotted a lever that was can change the direction of the train.

'Perfect,' she thought reaching for the lever and pulling it, but it didn't budge at all, it was stuck. Max tried it again, but it was no use it still didn't move.

'Damn it, that thing didn't even more an inch, I need to find something else!' The brunette thought looking at the blue haired girl that was still shouting for Max to hurry. Max looked down at her watch and rewind a few seconds back, trying to buy some more time. She ignored the slight dizziness she was feeling and blood that was slowly rolling down her nose and began to run up the hill to the where there were a couple of barrels lying around.

She spotted a crowbar in one of the empty barrels and pulled it out, testing the weight of it. 'I can definitely use this,' she thought.

She looked up at the small abandoned tool shed and used the crowbar to open the locked door. She frantically looked around, opening doors, trying to find anything that help her. She found a wire cutter and an ax that was hanging on the wall. 'It's not a sonic screwdriver, but it'll do.' The brunette thought bolting out the door. She spotted a huge cable drum and ran towards it. 'I might can save some time if I can put this in the middle of the train tracks, but I'm not be able to push it, it's just me.' She thought running around the cable drum. She hopped down from the small hill; she looked up and saw the train coming towards Chloe. Max hold out her hand and rewind all the way back, when she did; she clenched her head, feeling it ringing. She shook it off and jogged over to the fuse box and looked at the different wires she needed to cut.

'Okay, we have a yellow, a green, and red; which one do I cut? I don't think I keep rewinding, but I don't think I have much of a choice.' Max thought frowning sadly at wires. 'Think Max think, green probably makes everything run, so red or yellow; let's try yellow,' she decided cutting the yellow wire. It puffed up in smoke and short current. Max flinched back and waved her hand to clear out some of the smoke. 'Shit, that didn't work at all,' the brunette realized looking down at her watch and rewinding back a couple of seconds.

When she did, she cut the red wire and it turned on the lever that was station next to the fuse box. 'We have our winner!' Max thought running over to the lever and pulling it down making the tracks switch. Chloe finally got herself out of the track and moved when the train passed her. Max signed out of complete relief, "Thank goodness," she muttered, holding her heart.

Chloe stumbled over and hugged Max tightly, afraid she might disappear. "You okay?" Max asked hugging the blue haired girl back.

"You saved me again, crazy. We're like bonded for life," Chloe exclaimed.

Max backed out of the hug first. "That was close, too close for comforted," she stated frowning slightly.

"Aren't you glad I took you away to a nice quiet desolate spot?" Chloe asked almost sounding serious.

Max gave her a tired smile, already feeling the effects of her rewinding taking its toll on her. "Don't start, but it was cool to spend some time in your lair, even though we only shot beer bottles and got harassed by her dealer Frank. And let me not get started on the train." She rambled.

"Okay, okay, freaking sassy pants over there," Chloe remarked with a smirk.

Max gave a tired laugh, leaning heavily on Chloe. "Who'd you think I get from?" she asked feeling her eyes get heavy.

"Certainly not from me, I mean, I'm a good daughter and I do my homework and hang out with my super cool rich friends' and_"

Max laughed again, but it came out as a cough, she looked down at her hand and saw there was blood in her hand. Chloe looked down at it too and her eyes slowly started to widen in distress. "Max, oh my god, are_"

"It's fine Chloe, it just means I rewind too much today and I need to take it easy. Come on, let's just go back to school, I'll be fine when I get some sleep." The brunette reassured the blue haired girl.

Chloe didn't look convinced, but she didn't voice it. She agrees and began to half carry her brunette friend back to her truck.

" _Hero…"_

" _Hero…"_

" _Amser…"_

" _Amser…"  
"Time…"_

"MAX!"

The brunette bolted up and began to look around with a mixture of alarm and panic. She looked at Chloe who was sporting a smirk on her face.

"Did you really have to shout?" Max asked shooting her blue haired friend a tired glare.

"Well, it's not my fault you sleep like the dead. It woke you up though, by the way; we're at your school."

"Thanks for the ride Chloe, right on time for my photo class," Max stated with a small smile.

"I'm sorry about what happened, if I would have known you were going to start coughing up blood, I_"

"Chloe, like I said before; don't worry about it. If you didn't, I would be worried that someone replaced the real Chloe with a clone or something." The brunette joked, though in the back of her mind, she felt like something like that happened before in her life.

"You are seriously watching way too many sci-fi movies. But in all seriousness, I think your rewind powers has to be connected to that snow yesterday. That might explain your tornado vision." Chloe stated with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Yeah, maybe but that still doesn't explain these visions that I keep having or that blue police box that keeps popping up. Or why he wants to find me." Max said frowning sadly just thinking about how desperate the Doctor wanted to find her.

"Who wanted to find you Max?" Chloe asked.

"Some guy or…uh man named the Doctor,"

"Doctor Who?"

"I don't…no, actually, I think I do, but I don't at the same time. It's strange, but he knows me."

Suddenly, Chloe slowly started to grin almost rivaling the Cheshire Cat. "Man huh?" she inquired raising one eyebrow.

Max gave her a puzzled expression, but flushed instantly when she realized what she talking about. "It's not like that Chloe, he's married!" she shouted without even realizing what she said.

"Yeah, if that is the case – by the way, I don't think it is – why are you blushing? If nothing is going on between you and this Doctor fellow, then why are you beet red?"

Max didn't answer; she didn't know how to answer, because she honestly didn't know. She didn't know anything about this Doctor guy, but she felt like she knew him her whole life. She didn't know why she said he was married, but in the back of her mind; she knew it was going to happen or will happen or already happened.

"Wibbly wobbly timely wimely," she murmured rubbing her temples, feeling a headache coming on.

"What Max?"

"It's nothing, I…uh, better go, I'll see you later Chloe," Max all, but leaped out of the truck, closing the door behind her.

"Don't think our talk about your boy toy is over Mad Max!" Chloe called to her waving her hand.

Max blushed slightly and swiftly turned around to face the truck. "He is not my boy toy and I don't even if he's real." She stated frowning.

"Well, I guess we'll have to look for this Doctor, after we find Rachel," Chloe stated firmly.

Max nodded her head in agreement. 'Though, I have a feeling, finding the Doctor is going to be a lot harder than finding Rachel,' she thought frowning sadly.

Chloe soon drove away, leaving Max to stand there with her overflowing thoughts. 'The storm, the snow, and my rewind powers; if I go back to Quantum Physics, the Chaos Theory was always so interesting to me. Similar to the Butterfly Effect, one little thing that's changed can make a huge impact later on in time. So, whatever happened between the day before yesterday and today, something changed.' The brunette thought sighing softly.

"I just don't know what it is," Max muttered to herself quietly. She sighed again, feeling the little rain that was falling and made her way inside the building.

She yawned softly, covering her mouth and tiredly looking up at all the Vortex Club posters lying everywhere and hanging up everywhere. 'Well, this is all rather exhausting, though I do have some time before Mr. Jefferson's class, I can do some wandering. I want to see if I can find Kate, I have to talk to her about the Doctor being here.' She thought looking around the hallway.

She saw the Principal from the corner of her eye, but decided not to talk to him. The last thing she needed was another argument about how she didn't have any proof or how she pulled the fire alarm. She kept walking, catching the sight of the big sign hanging above her.

She almost rolled her eyes in annoyance.

She saw Zachary or Zach for short standing near the trophies with a couple of his friends. Max wasn't talkative, shyer and kept to herself, but she did go out her way to help people if they needed it. She recalls a few times she helped Zach and his buddies with they're Chemistry homework.

"Hey Zach," she greeted softly.

The tall guy turned around and greeted Max with a wide grin. "Hey Max Attack, it's a little weird seeing you here without your camera." He noticed.

Max smiled at the ridiculous nickname. "Yeah, I still have it, haven't been taking much pictures surprisingly. I have a question, have you see Kate around here, I need to talk to her." She asked him.

"Kate, Kate Marsh, no I haven't seen her around, though someone here a little early was looking for you Max." Zach stated.

"Who was looking for me?" The brunette asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"Don't know, haven't seen them around time before they look like foreigners because they were talking with an accent. Sounded strange, I think it was British or something."

"Did they tell anyone want they wanted and why they were looking for me?" Max inquired, already knowing who was at this campus looking for her.

"No, they look like they were in a rush, they kept saying hero like that was your name and they were really serious about it being your name. Anyway, when the tall guy in the brown coat and suit describe you, everyone immediately said your name. Funny enough, Kate was the one that showed them where your dorm room was." Zach explained.

"Zach, was there two women and a man here, one with red hair the other with curly blond, and the other with wild brown hair?" Max asked with a faraway expression on her face.

"Come to think of it, yeah they were; how did you know Max, do you know them?" Zach asked her tilting his head a bit.

Max narrowed her eyes. "Not partially, but thank you for telling me, do you know where they went?" She asked him.

Zach shook his head. "No, they sort of just disappeared after Kate took them to your dorm room. Have you check your dorm room yet? Maybe they left something in there for you to find them," he suggested to the smaller brunette.

"I will, but I have class, I'll do it after. Thank you, Zach, for telling me," she told him with a small grin.

"Oh please, anything for my Attack on Max," Zach joked holding out his fist to her.

The brunette rolled her eyes fondly but bumped fists with him anyway. "You only say that because you're passing Chemistry, you're welcome by the way." She sassed.

The brunette walked further down the hallway, picking a glance at the desk with all the Vortex Club posters and party posters.

'End of the World Blackwell Party, I guess the weather must be really effecting people. A little snow and now everyone is freaking out and having end of the world thoughts.' The brunette thought frowning slightly at the dark like posters.

She stole a glance at Courtney and shook her head, already telling herself that she didn't want a conversation with her. Max already told herself that she wanted nothing do with the Vortex Club.

Max signed to herself and kept walking deeper into the hallway. She stopped short when she saw David at one of the doorways of the hall. Max frowned and backed up a bit. 'This is bad, he has photos of me and Kate and the blue box that's been popping up everywhere. I wonder, does he know anything about the blue box or the Doctor? But is it right or okay for me to ask?' The brunette asked looking down at her shoes.

'Well, here goes nothing,' Max took a deep breath and walked up to the security guard. "Excuse me, Mr. Madsen," she greeted apprehensively meeting his dark eyes.

"I know things got a little heated yesterday in Chloe's room_"

'And when you were harassing Kate,' Max thought momentarily breaking eye contact.

"-was that really your reefer?" David asked breaking through the brunette thoughts.

Max bit her lip anxiously, she really didn't know how to answer that. She wanted to protect Chloe at the same time, she didn't know if she had it in her lie. She could possibly dance around him till he leaves her alone, but she had a feeling that David is quite persistent.

'Then again, he already finds me suspicious of something I don't know I did. And he knows about my apparent mysterious disappearance. I am seriously treading on some serious thin ice.' Max thought clenching his bag securely.

Max signed dejecting already knowing what she's going to say. "Yes," she finally answered.

'I have to protect Chloe and if it means going down for something as small as a smoke then so be it.' The brunette thought unwaveringly. "You do know that marijuana is almost legal in Oregon, I can get it at Blackwell. Are you going to bust me now, Mr. Madsen?" She asked folding her arms in front of her chest.

"Even I'm not that much of an asshole and I am sorry for…about yesterday. I didn't mean to…you weren't supposed…I was wrong, but upset. Cannabis is not a big deal to you, but it has been to Chloe." David stated firmly.

Max golden eyes softened slightly. 'He's trying to apologize for accidently hitting me yesterday. I guess that's what war does to you, it makes it where you can't express your emotions that well. Why does that remind me of someone?' "You're a veteran, she is not threat to you." The brunette said softly.

" _Don't you understand Hero, I killed them all!"_

" _Doctor, I know I might never understand what you had to do but understand this, I was supposed to save them. That is what my name means, to be a savior a hope, and someone people can depend on. I was made to save Time, to save Gallifrey, and to save you. And it looks like I couldn't even do that right. So, you are not the only one to blame Doctor, I am as much to blame for the destruction of our planet as much as you; probably more…"_

"…Care about her, I wouldn't care at all," David stated, breaking through the brunette thoughts again.

Max blinked, almost owlishly; she completely drawn out whatever David said because she was remembering something. Something important about the Doctor and…Hero.

'So, they're really are aliens, she said…or I said? Planet…Gallifrey, I know what that means, I know where that is…it's on the tip of my tongue.' She thought narrowing her eyes in concentration.

"Are you alright Max, you look at little…out of it?" David asked voice and tone hard, but his eyes were soft with worry.

Max blinked out of her thoughts, feeling suddenly fatigue. "Yeah, um…I'm a little tired, I better go." She lied quickly, stepping back from David. She stopped walking and turned around to face him. "I was not in the war therefore I don't really know what you're going through right now. I know enough to say this, I know you care about everyone here and I know you care about Chloe even though she makes it extremely hard.

"You just have a difficult time expressing it. War doesn't make you hard or emotionless or even a robot, it just makes you think about what really matters and how short time really is." She explained having a far away expression on her face.

David looked for a better word, shocked at the smaller brunette. "I…thank you Max, that's a very wise of you to say." He commented.

She just gave him a tired wary, but small smile; her eyes looking far older than their supposed to. She continued walking down the hall till she got a text from Warren. She opened it up and saw a picture of a cat wearing a bowtie and glasses and the text saying:

" _I'm in the Sci-Fi-Lab_

 _Now_

 _I'm no Schrodinger's Kitty"_

For some reason, the bowtie and the glasses looked rather familiar to the brunette.

" _Bowties are cool…"_

"Bowties are cool," she repeated out loud with a fond smile on her face. She texted him that she'll see him soon while continuing up the hall.

'I still have time, though I was going to spin this time to catch up with sleep seeing that I used my rewind powers too much with Chloe. But seeing Warren and the Science Boys before class sounds far more fun.' Max thought with a growing smile on her face.

She heard Kate talking and she looked up to see the blond talking to Mr. Jefferson, her photography teacher. She furrowed her eyebrows and frowned getting closer to the blond. She called to the blond, trying to get to stop and talk to her, but she just kept walking. She frowned sadly at the retreating friend. The brunette face twisted into a glare and eyes turned cold and icy. She round around the taller teacher, not caring if she came off as rude for what she was about to say.

"What did you do?" She asked glaring furiously at Mr. Jefferson. She must've hit a nerve, because the photographic teacher dark eyes widened in alarm.

"I don't know what you mean Max, you're going to have_"

If possible, her scold more to the point where her eyes were glowing slightly. "You are not about to stand there and pretend that Kate didn't just storm off. What did you say to her that made her upset, I want to know?" the brunette asked clenching her hand.

"Listen Max, I know you care for Kate and I know she your friend, but I think she really needs to go to someone to get some actual help." Mr. Jefferson stated softly.

Confusion and anger stir into Max like an untamed animal. "Help, Kate doesn't need any help, she needs someone that's going to listen to what she has to say. Not someone that just going to push her away." She countered indignity.

"And I have Max, truly; but there is nothing I do for her." Her teacher shot back shaking his head at her.

"Nothing you can do huh? Is that right?" Max stated giving him a long glare as her golden eyes pierce right through him. "Excuse me," she dismissed herself, not believing what she just heard with her own ears. She heard him call her name a couple of times, but she ignores him and kept walking. She couldn't stand that, that fake tone of understanding and pity. He was judging Kate and it looked like he was judging her as well. Judging Kate for something she didn't even know she was doing.

Max sighed heavily, rubbing her temples, already feeling a headache coming on. 'This is too much, I can only imagine what Kate's going through.' She thought frowning wretchedly at her shoes.

She walked into the Science class and looked up when everyone in there greeted optimistically. She looked up and gave everyone a shy smile and offered an awkward wave.

"Mad Maxson, you have grace us with your presence and your brain. Will you be joining us in the discovery of Science?" One of the students asked as Max walked deeper into the classroom.

Max shook her head and chuckled at the ridiculousness of one of her nicknames. "I can only spare you three minutes and those three minutes are going to Warren. You know I'll you see later today," She stated with a smile.

"That's too long Max, only you understand Physics and Quantum Physics, only you care." The student pouted dramatically, almost whining now.

Everyone that in class at the time, shouted at the student and gave him indigent glares and scolds. Max covered her mouth to laugh and patted the student on the back. "Watch what you say Hazel, you might make people jealous." She joked watching him bang his head against the desk.

The brunette giggled and walked over to Warren that looked like he was playing with some chemicals that was on his table. She sat on the chair that was next to him. "Hey Warren, you alright? You look thoughtful, yet confused." She greeted him.

"Maxwell Silver Hammer, awesome timing. I need your help and your brain with this chemical experiment." Warren greeted back giving the smaller girl a bright smile.

Max shook her head at yet another ludicrous nickname her friends to be coming up with. 'Where in the TARDIS are they coming up with these nicknames? Most of them don't make any sense at all.' She wondered rolling her eyes fondly.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do; what do you need help with?" She asked looking at the chemicals before her.

"I have to add either a bit of potassium or sodium. It's up to you to decide, Doctor Max." Warren said looking at the smaller brunette.

Max eyes widened at the table for a moment. 'Doctor…' she thought as her eyes became hazy and distance.

"You're the Doctor and you're the Hero…" "Yep…"  
"Doctor Hero, Hero Doctor at your service; kind of rings off the tongue, don't you think?"  
"What kind of name is Doctor and Hero? Doctor Who and The Hero of what?"  
The Doctor and the Hero just shared a secret smile.

"Max, are you okay, you look a little spacey?" Warren asked touching her shoulder, making the smaller girl flinch.

She looked up at him with an alarm expression and shook her head. "Sorry, sorry; my mind has been wondering all day today. Uh um, add Potassium, like a whole lot of it and you should get a reaction." She told him standing up ungracefully from the seat.

"Whoa Max, steady there, you don't look so good." Warren stated with apprehension in his tone.

The brunette gave Warren a worn smile. "I'm okay Warren really, just a little tired, but still kicking and screaming. Go on try, see if my brain helped you out." She told him kindly, trying to ease his anxiety.

Warren didn't look convinced, but he did as she said and added the whole cup of potassium. The chemicals fizzed and abruptly a little explosion happened, and a huge cloud of smoke went into the air. Warren eyes widened in alarm and awe and everyone in the class cheered. Max chuckled at the whole class reaction and shook her head.

"Good job Warren," she told him smiling softly.

Warren blushed deeply, breaking eye contact with smaller girl. "You're the one that help me Max. If you didn't tell me what chemical to put in, I would have never got it to work." He stated timidly.

The brunette waved him off. "Doubt it, you're brilliant and fantastic, you would've figured it out even without my help." She stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Thanks Max," Warren said blushing deeply.

"You're welcome," she stated. She glanced down at her watch and saw the time. "I gotta go Warren, my next class is starting, I'll see you later." She said waving at him as she walks towards the door. "Bye everyone,"

"Bye Max," everyone that was in class said in unison.

Max shook her head while grinning and made her way into her photography class that was across from the Science one. She spotted mostly everyone here even Victoria there except Kate. That thought made Max grimace. 'Where's Kate?' she wondered glancing at the blond empty seat.

The brunette made her way over to her own seat when she spotted Victoria and – surprise, surprise – Nathan sitting in her seat. If Max wasn't already tired, worrying about Kate, and still feeling the effects of rewinding time all this morning. She probably would have ignored them and picked another seat, preferably somewhere far away from Victoria.

Max stepped in front of them folding her arms across her chest. Her normal honey colored eyes flash gold in her irritation as they also turned indifferent, rigid, and full of distain. "Move," she all, but growled out through her teeth.

Nathan and Victoria were both take aback by the smaller girl tone. They have never seen Max so…cold before. They were pretty sure her eyes were glowing, but they wrote that off as the lightening and her eyes always looking like that. Nevertheless, they got up from her seat anyway, not wanting that cold and indifferent stare to be directed that them.

The brunette heard Nathan murmured something about being a weirdo with strange eyes, she rolled her eyes so hard, if she rolled them any harder; she would probably give herself a headache. She sat down with a heavy sigh and got prepared for class. In the corner of her eye, she spotted Kate outside in the rain running. Max eyes widened in alarm and she almost stood up from her chair, till she turned her eyes ever so slowly to a silhouette hiding behind a tree.

Her eyes widened when she recognized who it was hiding behind the tree. 'David, what the hell is he doing taking pictures of Kate? Didn't we have this discussion not even five minutes ago?' She thought with a hint of frustration hitting her as she stared out the window into the rain.

Before she could say anything, someone was calling her name; rather loudly. She jumped up and wiped around to see who was talking her. For a minute, she thought it was someone else calling her. Someone she knew, but didn't know at the same time. But when she looked up, she only saw Warren. She plastered a fake smile on her face, trying to pretend that she was disappointed. She didn't understand why she felt disappointed seeing Warren. "Hey Warren," she greeted softly.

"Hey Max, you feeling okay?" He asked furrowing his eyebrows in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine; uh…rough morning, but I'm alright. So, what's up?" The brunette asked giving him a somewhat tired grin.

"Nothing, I just saw Kate earlier and her eyes were puffy from crying." Warren told the brunette frowning unhappily.

Max eyes darkened at the mention of the blond. "Kate has a lot on her plate right now and nobody is trying to help her. I'm trying to do everything I can for her, but it's hard when the right people don't want to listen." She stated glaring at the table.

"I didn't know what to say and she didn't tell me…anything." He told her. Before Warren could get anything else, the bell ranged, and Mr. Jefferson walked into the class.

"Okay, I know you love me and I know you may think Science is more important than Art, but if you're not in this class, beat it." Mr. Jefferson stated firmly, sounding like he was only half joking. "The rest of you, we have a lot to cover today and so little time as usual. I- "

'Funny, I feel like I have all the time in the world right now.' Max thought watching Warren and Nathan leave the classroom.

"-usual suspects here, anyone seen Kate Marsh?" Max caught the end of Mr. Jefferson's question.

Before Max could answer, Victoria beat her to it. "I think everyone has seen Kate Marsh by now," she snarked with a growing smirk.

Max narrowed her now glowing eyes at the blond that was to the left of her. She didn't care what people said about her, but it was not cool to assume and bully people that you think is lower than you. The brunette clenched her fist, not noticing her eyes glowing a vibrant gold now, reacting to her anger. She completely toned out the teacher and instead focused on the growing…thing or power that she was feeling. She felt this before, but it's been awhile since she felt this presence. She took a huge breath, already feeling a headache coming up and started to draw on the piece of paper.

"Stupid pudding brains," she murmured to herself, not caring if someone heard her. She thinks someone did, because she could feel the eyes of certain classmates in her class giving her glances.

She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and looked up at Mr. Jefferson to see if he still lecturing about viral videos. She rolled her eyes in distain, she really didn't get humans and the way they're stupid little pudding brains work. Abruptly, her eyes widened in shock as she caught herself thinking. 'Why am I thinking stuff like that? I'm a human and why did I feel so angry all of a sudden? And where in the hell did pudding brain come from, I never used that insult before, but someone has…?' The brunette thought slowing looking down at her drawing.

She had to hold in her gasped when she saw that she drew the blue box that she's been seeing everyone she went. 'What did he call it again? The TARDIS, why do I know what this is? What's happening to me?' She thought furrowing her eyebrows in anxiety.

"-Like Max Caulfield, for example. Who I know can't wait to enter, right?" Mr. Jefferson asked so unexpectedly that it yanked the brunette from her thoughts, making her glance up from her drawing. She didn't answer him, she just gave him a slightly aggravated look for calling out in front of the class.

She knows she hasn't turned in her "Everyday Heroes" contest photo, but she really isn't confident in it. On top of that, it's more like a painting turned into a photo; she took a picture of the lighthouse and somehow the blue box got into the photo as well. She really doesn't know what to do with it, she's afraid that if she turns it in, someone is going to start asking questions. The brunette wanted to start over, but she didn't have to heart to and every time she thought of hero; she thought of the mystery man that kept appearing in her dreams and visions. 'I wonder what would happen if I tried to reach out to him, if I tried to at least talk to him. No, that'll probably be a bad idea, mainly because_'

"Yo, some crazy shit is going down at the girl's dorm! Check it!" Someone exclaimed loudly, breaking through the brunette thoughts.

"Zachary, o not come into my class like that ever again!" Mr. Jefferson ordered, sounding annoyed with the outburst.

Suddenly, everyone began rushing out of they're seats and out the door, but Max. She looked out the window and saw that Kate was gone and so was David. The brunette eyes widened in alarm as though she's putting the puzzle together in her head.

"Kate," she murmured to herself also rushing out the classroom, completely ignoring the photograph teacher.

Max finally made it outside, already hearing people gasping and shouting. She lightly jogged to where everyone was standing and slowly looked up on top of the girl's dorm room. The brunette eyes slowly widened in complete fear and shock. "Kate!" she yelled desperately.

Almost in slow motion, she saw Kate leap off the building. Max went to rewind, but a shot of pain that she couldn't ignore rushed to her head, making her lost concentration.

"NO!" she screamed and suddenly everything and everyone stopped. Groaning in pain and breathing heavily and almost collapsed to her knees. She slowly looked up, already feeling blood run down her nose, sliding down her chin. She looked around and saw that everything was indeed frozen and still.

'I stopped time, how did I do that?' She wondered slowly making her way closer to the entrance of the girl's dorm building. 'I need to keep going…so tired…I can't stop, Kate needs me.' She pushed herself forward, ignoring the ringing in her ears and the pain in her head.

Breathing heavily, she opened the door that was going to take her to the roof where Kate was. Once the brunette reached the roof, time revered back to normal, making Max stumbled and almost fall. She shook it off, feeling more blood fall from her nose and suddenly started to cough and looked in her palm and saw blood.

'Oh no, that's not a good sign,' she thought wiping the blood from her nose and hand. 'With that being said, I can't rewind anymore and if I do, I think something worse than coughing up blood is going to happened.' Max deduced frowning dejectedly at her hand.

"What are you doing here Max?" Kate asked spinning around to face the brunette that looked worse for wear. "Stop, don't come near me!" she shouted when she saw the brunette move closer to her.

"I'm…I'm trying to save you, really Kate what are you doing? I…I thought we talked about this, this morning. We were going to worked together to proof what happened to you. Kate, this is not what this is, this what you're doing right now is giving up." Max stated softly, already feeling the tears coming in her eyes.

"I've tried Max, really; I've tried to be strong…like you. I've tried to reach out to anyone to help me. But nobody wants to help me, nobody believes me." Kate said despondently.

"Kate, I believe you; I know you Kate, you're a good person and I know that what happened to you wasn't your fault. So please, please just come over here and we_"

"No, none of that matters now, nothing matters."

"No, no, no Kate, you can't just say things like that, you do matter and not just to me. You think those people, those monsters down there. There's Warren and the whole geeky science club that always asks about you that always worries about you."

"Oh Max, I wish I could believe that, I wish I was as strong as you."

"Kate, you have no idea how strong you really are. You are one of the strongest people I know. And it's okay to feel what you feel right now, like the entire world is crushing you right now. But this is still your life, and we can get through this together, like we always do. Please, please, I am begging you, let me help." Max pleaded the blond, feeling the hot tears rolled down her face.

"I'm glad to hear you worry about me, that makes me feel better." Kate muttered.

Max stepped a little closer to the blond, counting the minutes to till she could use her powers again. She just needed to get a little closer to Kate or Kate get a little closer to her; a little closer and she can grab Kate from the ledge.

"I'm a worry bug, we worry almost too much. I'll always be here for Kate, always; 'Friends comes first' remember? Though, now that I'm saying it out loud, we should probably come up with something that sounds a little cooler."

Kate nodded her head with a ghost smile on her lips. "I remember," she whispered.

"You didn't see it Kate, but there was link the video, I erased it. The less people know the better, I'm trying Kate truly I am."

"That's your story now. How can I trust you? What about this morning when I needed your help? You told me to do nothing!" Kate shouted angrily, tone full of frustration.

"Kate, in a situation like this, you can't point fingers especially if the person you are pointing fingers at owns everything. I need you to patient with me, please; this isn't being patient or doing nothing. This is giving up and letting the people that did that to you win. How am I supposed to help you Kate if you won't help me? Nathan Prescott is a person that needs proof against and he doesn't work alone." Max explained inching a little closer.

"It's not just him?" Kate stated her eyes slowly widened in alarm.

"I know it took me a while to put together too. He's not working alone, there is someone else working with him and we need to find that out. And the only way we can find that out is with you being alive Kate. We're getting there Kate, slowly, but surely. You're not the only one Kate, there were others like you in this situation, others with the same story."

"Others…you really have my back Max,"

"Always, please, please come with me Kate, please don't do this," the brunette whispered inching closer to the blond.

"I can't Max, I'm living in a nightmare that I can't wake up from. And the only way to wake up is to go to sleep forever. I wish I can just erased everything that has happened, can't really get rid of anything that's on the web. God, I wish I could go back in time and erase everything." Kate explained forbiddingly.

Max glanced down at her hand for a moment and frowned gloomily. 'Me too Kate, me too,' she thought as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Kate, this is our chance to beat the bullies, if you jump right now, this never-ending cycle that we live in isn't going to change. It's just going to keep going on and on, but if you come down with me, there's still a chance to change everything for the better."

"Can we really change everything Max? I don't believe in miracles anymore either."

"Well I do, and I've seen plenty of those little miracles, you are being the main one. If you come down with me, I'll tell you all about it." Max reached out her hand, giving Kate the most pleading expression she could muster.

"You're such a good person Max. I'm lucky to have you as my friend, you're far to brave and strong for your own good sometimes. But I'll come with you, you're my best friend." Kate said reaching out to take Max's hand.

If Max could melt into relief, she would right there, but she held it in. She gave Kate the biggest watery grin and took the blond wet hand into hers. "For as long as you'll have me," she told her pulling Kate closer to her. As soon as Kate's body collided with hers, her head exploded with pain, making her almost black out. When she opened her eyes, she wasn't standing in the rain on the roof anymore. She was standing in the place that haunts her dreams, that warm and comforting place that reminded her of home.

She spun around in a circle, not seeing Kate around anywhere. But the brunette was aware that her clothes were stoked through, so she knows that what happened with Kate was real. But that doesn't explain how she got to where every she is right now.

"Kate! Kate are you here?" She shouted turning around and seeing a small sit of stairs in front of her and some kind of control matrix in the center. "Okay, did I just drop into Star Trek or something?" She murmured to herself looking at the blue matrix in curiosity.

The brunette heard groaning, that made her jump out of her skin. She looked at the ceiling as though something was going to fall on her. But nothing came, making her relax slightly, but not so much when she suddenly heard footsteps rushing towards her.

She braced herself and unexpectedly, a warmer and slightly bigger body collided into her, almost making her collapsed to the ground.

"Oh my god, Hero, it's so good to see you! You had us all worried about you. Are you okay, you're soaking wet, what happened?" Someone asked the brunette with an English accent that Max swears she heard before.

Said brunette looks up to see big chocolate brown eyes staring right at her in so such relief and awe that it made the brunette want to step back and break eye contact. But she didn't, she stared right at her with furrowing eyebrows and bewilderment dancing around her face.

"Impossible Girl," she found herself whispering with wide eyes.

The taller woman gave the brunette a strange look. "Yeah, I'm Clara Oswald, come on Hero you know me, you've saved me and Doctor too many times for either of us to count." She stated.

'There it is again, that name she keeps calling me,' Max thought hearing it for the second time in the conversation. "Where's Kate?" She asked the slightly taller girl in front of her.

"Who?"

"Kate Marsh, my friend, I was on the roof with her. She was going to jump, and I saved her. Now, where is she?" Max asked again, sounding between desperate and fearful.

"Doctor, Hero is here," Clara called out. "Hero, what is the last thing you remember? It is very important that you tell me." She asked the smaller girl.

"What are you talking about it's important? What's important is finding out where I am and where Kate is."

Before Clara could answer, the Doctor came out of seemingly nowhere and pulled Max into a tight hug. The brunette looked alarm and so very confused, but she didn't hug back. She knows in her gut that she knows this man, but at the same time doesn't know him at all.

"Doctor," Clara said, catching the brunette face expression.

"Amser, you're here, you're alright, you're safe. Why are you wet?" He asked in the thickest Scottish accent Max has ever heard.

"It was raining," the brunette answered nervously taking a step back from the much taller man.

"Raining?" The Doctor inquired looking slightly hurt that the brunette stepped away from him.

"Where am I? I don't understand," Max asked looking more alarm by the minute.

"What?"  
"I was on the roof and it was raining, my friend Kate was going to jump off the roof and I saved her. Now, I'm going to ask again, WHERE IS SHE?" Max all, but shouted desperately, making Clara jump.

But the Doctor didn't seem fazed by the brunette yelling. He stepped closed to the smaller girl and took her hands into his. "She's not here my dear," he told her evenly.

"What do you mean she's not here? I was holding her hand, she was right there with me, how can she not be here? What is here?" She asked feeling the answers to her questions already being answered in her mind.

"The TARDIS, you know what the TARDIS is don't you Amser," the Doctor answered still having a calm tone and face.

"Time And Relative Dimension In Space, how did I know that?" She asked eyes widened in disbelief.

"Cause you're a Time Lady and I'm a Time Lord, you've just forgotten and that's fine. But I need you tell me where you are and where is your camouflage arch is." Doctor asked moving a strain of wet brown hair behind Max's ear.

Max stared at him and then at Clara who was quiet and what is seems like studying her. She looked back at the Doctor and saw truly how old he really was. She wanted to help find who ever he was looking for, but she also had to help herself. She couldn't abandon Chloe again and she couldn't stop helping Kate. And she sure couldn't abandon her town to a storm that was coming in a week. She couldn't, she could never forgive herself if she let it happen. She removed her hands from him and took a step back from him, while shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, truly I am, but I'm not Amser, I'm not Hero, and I'm not a Time Lady. I'm just me, Max; I'm just a human girl with superpowers." She stated decisively furrowing her eyebrows.

"Amser, listen to me; that's not you saying that; it's just human side trying to override your Time Lady side. Max doesn't exist and nor does Kate Marsh, all of those people are just echoes that were created around the identity of this Max Caulfield." Doctor explained frowning at the smaller brunette.

"That's not true, because that would mean I don't exist and as you can see I'm standing right here. Now, if you're saying that Kate isn't in the TARDIS that would mean she's still on the roof the girl's dorm. Take me back," Max said looking up to see the Doctor shaking his head and walking over to the console.

"No," he answered simply.

Max frowned, looking taken back by his irresponsive tone. "Why, I need to go back and make sure she's alright and that she won't jump off." The brunette argued.

"I don't care," the Doctor stated bluntly pushing a few buttons on the console, not looking up at the brunette.

"Doctor," Clara started, but was interrupted by the smaller brunette.

"What?" She breathed out, eyes widened, looking almost close to tears.

"I don't care about any of those echoes that's there Amser, I only care about you. Do you know how long you've been missing? How long you've been away from me? Almost 2,000 years, I've regenerated twice without you! They do not matter to me, the only thing that matters is getting you back to me!" The Doctor all but shouted, silencing everyone, including the TARDIS.

Max shook her head slowly. "You don't care, well, I care for them and they do matter. They're not echoes, they are people, friends who mean the world to me. That's why I need to go back."

"They don't matter!"

"THEY MATTER TO ME!" Max screamed as her eyes began to glow a vibrant golden.

Clara gasped loudly, taking a huge step back from the smaller brunette while the Doctor all, but ran closer.

"Amser, listen to me if you keep using_"

"If they do not matter to you, then I don't matter to you. I don't know why that hurts to say, but I need to get back there. I have to save them from what's coming and if you don't want to send me back. Then I'll just do it myself." Max interrupted him as her eyes started to glow brighter and brighter.

"No, please Amser don't do this, you could die. The Time Vor_"

The brunette ignored him and clenched her eyes shut and the bright light intensified, and everything was too bright too see. The Doctor and the Impossible Girl closed they're eyes and when they opened them again, Max was gone as though she was never there. The Doctor fell to his knees, while touching the spot that the brunette was standing in. "No," he murmured brokenly.

"Doctor, what if Hero really is human now?" Clara asked him while frowning miserably at the spot that the brunette was just standing in.

The Doctor didn't answer his companion, his eyes was glued to the spot that his Time Lady was once standing in.

"If they do not matter to you, then I don't matter to you!"

The next time Max "wakes", she's in the principal's office with Nathan Prescott, Mr. Jefferson, David, and Principal Wells. Max doesn't remember how she got there, she feels like everything leading here was on autopilot. She knows that she saved Kate, but she doesn't remember after that. And then it hits her like a train, the Doctor and Clara, the Impossible Girl, she ended up in the TARDIS again.

'This time it was different though, it felt like I was really there and not some dream or vision. The Doctor, he looked different, older; much older than before and bitter. He said that I was a Time Lady and that everything and everyone around me is an echo. What does that mean an echo?' The brunette wondered feeling dizzy and lightheaded all of sudden.

"Max, are you alright?" Mr. Jefferson asked, breaking through the smaller brunette deep thoughts.

That made the brunette flinched and shot up like a bullet, she looked around the office and saw that everyone was staring at her. She flushed in embarrassment and looked down in her lap. "I'm…fine," she shrugged to answer.

"Your nose is bleeding," Principal Wells noticed, handing the smaller girl a napkin.

'So, I'm still feeling the effects of whatever that was when I was in the TARDIS. The Doctor said something about time, but I couldn't get hear all of it. It doesn't matter, he said I didn't matter and that I was just an echo that doesn't exist.' Max thought narrowing her eyes at the desk, while wiping her nose. She coughed a bit in the napkin and didn't have to look down in the napkin to know that it was blood.

She pushed herself way too much today, almost to the point of exhaustion. 'I did discovery one thing about my powers, I can stop time. Not that I would try it anytime soon, it seems to make me get exhausted more and cough up blood. But then again, I think the reason I was coughing up blood is because I really didn't recover from what happen in the junk yard.' The brunette thought looking down at her hand in indifference.

"-difficult for everybody, but I'm so proud of the way Blackwell pulled together to save a young girl's life." Max now listening to what Principal Wells was saying, still very deep her thoughts.

"Of course, you're quite a hero for getting Kate to come down, Max." Principal Wells added glancing at the brunette who seem to have a faraway expression in her eyes.

"Hero…"

" _Amser…"  
"You're a Time Lady and I'm a Time Lord…"_

" _You know what a TARDIS is don't you…?"_

Max blinked her deep thoughts away and clenched her hands together. "I really didn't do much, I just wanted to help her." She all, but whispered.

"She's modest, like a real hero," Mr. Jefferson stated, making Max glare slightly and clenched her hands tighter.

"None of those people matter, they are just echoes in a life that does not belong to you…"

" _You're the Hero of Time, the Hero of Gallifrey, isn't that what your real name means…"_

" _You picked the Hero and I picked the Doctor, two peas in a pod…"_

" _Hero…Amser…you mean the world to me and more…"_

Max heard David say something, but she chose to ignore, already having too many thought in her head.

"As principal of Blackwell Academy, I take my duties seriously. I take the well-being of every student more seriously. What happened today should never happen in a hall of wisdom and knowledge." Principal Wells stated firmly, now turning around to face the group.

"Now, Mr. Madsen, as our head of security here, those roof doors should always be locked. That's just standard operating procedure, they were not. And that is indeed your responsibility." He went on to say. "Mr. Jefferson, I know you can't be expected to know what your students are going through, but Kate has assisted you in class, so you should have known something was amiss.

"Mr. Prescott, since you are responsible for the Vortex Club parties and since Miss Marsh did attend your last party, you'll have to answer some more questions." Principal Wells went down the list of people in the room before turning his eyes on the quiet brunette.

Said brunette didn't look up from her lap, she was bone tired and wanted to do nothing, but sleep and rest her brain from all the rewinding. She sighed softly and looked up at the principal with only half attention.

"Miss Caufield, why exactly were you on the roof with Kate Marsh? Did she tell you her plan? Or anything at all? Please, tell us everything." The principal all, but ordered the brunette.

Max sighed again, trying to get her thoughts together. She really didn't want to do this now, but she really didn't have much of choice, if anything everybody in the room is to blame for what's going on with Kate. "I knew Kate was feeling down because everyone was bullying her over something she doesn't remember doing. I had no idea that suicide was going to be an option for her, I just never thought it would get that bad.

"In my honest opinion Principal Wells, everyone in this room is to blame for what's going with Kate. If you weren't drinking away your guilt and actually paying attention to the students Principal Wells; you would have pinpoint where the bullying started and how to stop it.

"Mr. Jefferson, Kate came to you for help; she begged you to help her and you did nothing, but pushed her away. Why wouldn't you help her? I mean, the least you could've did was talk to her or something, but you did nothing like everyone around here seems to be doing.

"Mr. Madsen, instead of taking pictures of Kate and picking on her and asking her unimportant questions. Maybe you should've asked her what's happened at the Vortex Party and what happened that night? Why doesn't she have any memory of what happened, she wasn't doing any drugs and a little wine doesn't get people drink. Picking on people to satisfy your curiously isn't the way to do things Mr. Madsen.

"And speaking of Vortex Parties, what does go down in Vortex Parties and why did you agree to take her back to the dorm rooms, Nathan? You didn't show any signs of caring about Kate's wellbeing, you never really cared about anyone, but yourself; what bought this on? And according to Kate, you didn't take her home, you took her somewhere else and it wasn't the hospital. Why can't Kate remember? I would think it was because she was drugged, but by who? She remembers you taking her home and that's it, so between those times you were the only there with her to drug her.

"Now, I don't have any proof that you drugged her, but is it really a secret that there are drugs on the campus. And Nathan you're rich or at least your dad is, it isn't really a challenge to buy drugs. I even know who your dealer is." Max explained, leaving everybody in the room shell shocked.

"You're so full of shit Max!" Nathan yelled standing up to stand above the smaller brunette.

Max gave him a tired glare and stood up herself. She tossed the bloody napkin in the trash and turned her attention back on Nathan who was red in the face. "I maybe full of shit, hell, I may be making up the whole thing, but I don't see you denying any of it. Do what you will Principals Well, I'm honestly too tired to care, it's been a long day." Max said crossing her arms and walking out the office.

In her dorm room is where you find Max, sitting with her knees in her chest and her in her deep thoughts. She was still thinking about the Doctor and what he said to her, it hurt; it hurt more than she thought it could hurt. She knew deep down she didn't know him, not really; but at the same time, she did know him. She was sure she has never met him before in her life, but what life?

She can't remember anything, not truly important; nothing worth wild; just Chloe. But it felt like a necessary than a memory and that's what scares her the most. She looked down at the rich blue journal that looked a lot like a TARDIS that she found in her room. She thought back and realized that the past Doctor must've left it here.

'Why would the Doctor leave an empty journal here that looks like the TARDIS? The only person I've seen with a journal like this is…'

"River," the brunette breathed out looking up from knees. 'I saw her on my way to Whales Diner, she there talking to me; asking me if I've seen the Doctor? She was also saying that time wasn't corrected and that everything was acting in the wrong order. Time was breaking down, if that's the case doesn't answer why the storm is coming?' she thought clenching the blue book to her chest.

Suddenly, there was abrupt knock at her door that made her eyebrows furrow in puzzlement. She didn't go to the door right away, just waiting to see who was knocking at her door at this time.

"Max, are you in there? Uh, I wanted to see if you're alright? Stupid question, I know you're not alright, but I thought to just come here and uh, see you." A familiar voice nervously said from behind the door.

'Warren,' the brunette realized reaching for the door. She opened it slowly and saw her friend light up a bit by seeing her. His eyes got a little widened when seeing her; she looked drained of energy and just plain tired. Her usual brown curly hair was a little disheveled and still slightly damped from the rain. Her clothes were uncomfortable, ragged, and wrinkle as well; the worse is her eyes. Her normally bright honey colored eyes were now dull over making her look older than a college student.

"Jeez, Max, are you sure you're alright?" Warren asked with nothing, but concern in his tone.

"I don't really know if I'm alright, but I will be. Thanks for asking Warren, really thank you." The brunette said with a small sad smile.

Warren didn't like the smile at her, it didn't fit her at all. "Hey, come on; maybe some fresh air will do you some good? It stopped raining and there's not a lot of people out." He suggested to the shorter girl.

Max frowned and looked back at the TARDIS blue book that was resting on her bed. She really didn't want to go outside and be reminded of what happened. And even though she did save Kate, just being there is just a remind of the Doctor. All she wanted was to ball herself as tight as she can and cry herself to sleep. She sighed softly to herself, even she knows that a healthy thing to do; maybe some fresh air would be good for her.

"That sounds like a good idea Warren,"

"I didn't know it could get that bad, I couldn't even believe any of it was happening." Max said softly with her knees to her chest. "Maybe if I would've_"

"Don't do that to yourself Max, you did more than anyone else would have done. You didn't hesitate at all, you went on that roof and you saved her. Nobody would have done what you did, ever." Warren stated firmly, interrupting the brunette.

"You think so?" She asked in a small voice.

"Yeah, you're the bravest person I know Max, an everyday Hero,"

"You picked the title Hero, that's amazing, I'm the Doctor and he's the Master…"

" _Why Hero, that's such a mundane title…"_

" _Well, I'm not a healer, I don't think I'll be good at it. But I want to save people, I want to help people and be their Hero. Someone they can look up to, one they speak of in legends and stories…"  
"You'll be here right, you'll save the people I can't save; you'll be their Hero right…?"_

" _I'll be their Hero Doctor, I will also be your Hero as well…"_

"-Ax, Max, MAXINE!" Warren shouted breaking through the brunette thoughts and memories.

Her amber colored eyes returned back to have some light into them and looked at Warren was looking at her with an apprehensive expression. She mentally sighed to herself, the brunette really wishes these flashbacks, visions, or whatever they are wouldn't just attack her when she's with someone. Naturally, she doesn't have control over the flashbacks much like she doesn't have control over anything in her life.

"I'm sorry, it's been a really long day and sleep seems to be calling my name." Max stated with a worn-out grin on her face.

"It's okay Max, it really has been a long day," he agreed giving the brunette a half smile.

Before Max could say anything, someone caught her eye. She looked up and saw the setting sun, but also something coming to cover it.

Max eyes widened in realization. "That's an Eclipse," she stated in alarm. She then remembered something that River told her in the alley not too long ago. 'History is changing in the worse way, I don't belong here, time is changing.' She remembered.

'What's going on? Why is there an Eclipse? Does this have anything to do with the storm I saw?' Max wondered rubbing her arms together when a huge wind chin went by.

Unexpectedly, warm arms circled around the brunette smaller form, making her gasped softly out of shock. She looked up and saw that Warren gotten closer and it was his warm arms around her. She found herself leaning more into the warmth of the arms and looked up at the mystery Eclipse.

Face stained in the ceiling

 _ **Why does it keep saying?**_

 _ **I don't have to see you right now**_

 _ **I don't have to see you right now**_

In muted audio, you see David talking to his wife Joyce and he must've said bad because he head is hung low. Joyce reached out and pulled him into a tight hug, but he didn't hug her back.

Digging like you can bury

 _ **Something that cannot die**_

 _ **We could wash the dirt off our hands now**_

 _ **Keep it from living underground**_

In another muted scene, there is a car parked, Principal Wells and Mr. Jefferson are arguing. We can't hear what they're arguing about, but it's heated to the point Mr. Jefferson raises his window when the Principal started banging on it. Whatever was said, Principal Wells was not happy, and Mr. Jefferson is driving away.

Lazy summer goddess

 _ **You can tell our whole empire**_

 _ **I don't have to see your right now**_

 _ **I don't have to see your right now**_

 __In another muted scene, Victoria is crying in her dorm with the door wide open. Nathan appears at the door wanting to say something, but before he does. Victoria says something and closes the door in front of his face with Nathan standing there looking miffed and slightly confused.

I don't have to see you right now

 _ **I don't have to see you right now**_

 _ **I don't have to see you right now**_

 _ **I don't have to see you right now**_

In the next muted scene, Kate is in the hospital with balloons and flowers surrounding her. It looks like she just woke up from passing out, she looks to her left and see a tall man in a rich line purple suit with converses on. His chocolate brown hair is sticking up in the hair and he looks bone tired and devastatingly gloomy. There is a woman with red hair that is also relatively tall, and she has watery eyes staring down at the young girl in the hospital bed. Kate doesn't say anything, too shock to do any talking; she just stares. The two strangers don't say anything, but the man in the suit does mutter something. It sounded like he was apologizing.

I am so sorry…

Preview to the next episode of Life and Time is Strange Episode 3: Chaos Theory Part 1…

"You feeling alight Max, every since that thing with Kate, you've been, I don't know, not all the way here." Chloe asked looking down at the brunette was has a dazed over expression on her face.

"Does this have anything to do with your Doctor boyfriend?" Chloe teased with a cheeky grin on her face.

"Max, he visited me yesterday, the man that was looking for you." Kate stated as Max looked beyond shock.

"It doesn't matter if you don't remember leaving Max, YOU STILL LEFT ME!" Chloe screamed angrily.

"I can't go with you Doctor, I have stay here with Chloe. I can't leave her here alone, I have be here for her." Max pressed looking at the Time Lord with a pleading expression.

"Doctor, time is changing too much, where is Hero? We have to find her quickly." River stated with a slight panicked expression on her face.

"What did I do?" Max whispered horrifically.

 **A/N: *peaks behind Captain America's shield***

 **So, it's been awhile, but I finished it, in my terrible defense (I don't really have one) this will probably be the hardest chapter I'll right in my whole freaking life (not true). So yeah, over 19,000 words; because why the hell not.**

 **I'm not even sure when the next chapter is going to come out, I've been spending a lot of time writing actual books and reading fanfic to get my writing style to improve.**

 **Oh, and work has been a bigger pain in my ass than usual but it's okay, because vacation for me starts on Sunday, so I'll get started with Chaos Theory. I'm actually more excited to write the Dark Room than Chaos Theory. I have really good idea that I want to do for the Dark Room.**

 **Anyway, I think that's enough talking from me, no flames; I know I'm a shitting writer, I don't need other authors and awesome people with great punctuation and grammar to tell me in four paragraphs.**

 **Disclaimer: As if I own Doctor Who, If I did, SuperWho and WhoLock would've happened by now and probably would've been on season 8 by now. I also don't own Life is Strange, just my OC Hero/and or Amser.**

 **Alice**


End file.
